Locked In Memories
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: A collection of one shots to compliment An Affair to Remember,The Perfect Mistake,and Family Bond.This gives an insight into the affair of Chris and Lindsai before their daughter and how everything went after the affair ended and Emma was born.Please R
1. Chapter 1

_THIS STORY IS ONE SHOTS THAT GO ALONG WITH AN AFFAIR TO REMEMBER, THE PERFECT MISTAKE, AND FAMILY BOND._

_IT GIVES YOU MORE INSIGHT INTO THE RELATIONSHIP(AFFAIR)BETWEEN CHRIS AND LINDSAI BEFORE THEY HAD THEIR DAUGHTER._

_EACH ONE SHOT IS A DIFFERENT PART OF THEIR AFFAIR. IT TAKES YOU INSIDE THE AFFAIR._

_ Forever Yours_

_February 14, 2003_

"So, Lindsai, you are going to break things off, right?" Melanie Hall said to her friend/roommate as they walked the halls of the arena. Both girls were accountants for the WWE.

"Yes, I am." Lindsai replied. For the last month, Lindsai had been having an affair with Chris "Jericho" Irvine, a married WWE superstar and Melanie had been trying to get her to break it off.

"Good." Melanie replied to her 21 year old roommate. "I think it is for the best. You know it can't end well. Plus he is eleven years older than you."

"Yeah, but I like that. But you are probably right." Lindsai said. She knew Melanie was right about that but a part of her didn't want it to end. But Chris was married and what was going on was wrong. "It can't end well."

"When are you going to?" Melanie asked. She was glad that Lindsai was finally listening and ending this affair with Chris.

"Today. We are meeting in a few hours." Lindsai replied.

"Good. It is for the best." Melanie said. She had been trying for weeks to get Lindsai to end it and finally Lindsai was listening.

"Yeah." Lindsai said. "I have to go and get some files from Stephanie. I will see you later."

"Okay, later." Melanie said walking toward the exit. She was there to audit some production files. So, she headed to the production truck.

"Lindsai, how are you?" Stephanie said when she came in. She and Lindsai grew up together and were friends even though, Stephanie was five years old than Lindsai.

"I'm fine." Lindsai replied. "Do you have the files?"

"Yes, here you go." Stephanie said giving them to her. "You can use the luxury box."

"Thank you." Lindsai said taking them and heading out. She liked to use the luxury box because it was quiet.

She walked there and went inside. She put the files on the table and started going through them. So, far each one was fine. While she was going through them, her mind kept going to ending this with Chris. She knew that Melanie was probably right, that the affair should end. But she wondered could she end it.

She finished the files and took them back to Stephanie. She told her that they all looked fine and she didn't see any problem. After talking with Stephanie, she headed to the hotel. She wanted to get ready for her date with Chris tonight and she wanted to rehearse what she was going to say to end it.

"I'm sorry. I think we should end this." Lindsai said to herself while getting ready. "No, that sounds cold. What about I think we should end this. You are married and it is wrong. No, if I thought that, I wouldn't have started it."

She continued to rehearse what she was going to say while she got dressed. She finally had the right words and she hoped it would go fine. She was just finishing when she hear someone knock on the door. She knew who it was, so she wasn't surprise to see Chris.

"Hey, beautiful." He said coming in. "I miss you." He said kissing her.

"I missed you, too." She said quietly. She knew she just had to do this. Just tell him it's over and move on.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked her.

"I need to talk to you." She said sitting down on the bed.

"What about?" He asked sitting beside her.

"I think we should end this." She said. "I just don't think I can continue it. I'm sorry."

"What happen to make you want that?" He asked her. He didn't want to end this. He wanted to be with her.

"I just have realized that if we continued this, what kind of life would that be for me?" She asked. "I would never be anything but the other woman. I don't know if I can be."

"Lindsai, I love you. I have never felt anything like I feel with you." He said to her. "But I can't leave Jessica and the baby, not right now. I'm sorry."

"I understand that." Lindsai said. "I do. Maybe that is why this should end."

"Lindsai, I love you more than I have ever loved anyone." He said. "I don't want this to end. I want to be with you. You are not like anyone I have ever met before. You are sweet, loving, gentle, and caring. You never ask for more than I can give you. You are the most beautiful woman inside and out. But I understand that you want to do what is best for you. So, okay, we will end this. But I want you to have this first. It is your Valentine's day present." He said handing her the slender box.

"It's beautiful." She said holding a beautiful platinum and diamond heart shaped locket.

"It's engraved." He said turning it over for her.

"Forever yours." She read off the locket.

"Yes. Because I am yours." He said placing his hand on her face. "And I want you to be mine forever. I love you."

"I love you, too." She said placing hers over his. "I don't want to end it. I want to be with you, forever."

"Good. Because I want that too." He said kissing her. "I want you forever."

"Can you put the necklace on me?" She asked pulling away and turning around.

"Yes." He said taking the locket and putting it on her. "There. Now it is where it should be forever."

"Thank you." She said turning around to face him.

"I love you, Lindsai." He said before kissing her.

"I do love you." She said kissing him back.

They soon forgot about the date and spent the night making love. Lindsai realized that she didn't want to end this. She wanted to be with him. He was so loving and caring with her. She couldn't imagine anything better. As wrong as it was, she just wanted to be with him. She pushed all thoughts about his wife and their baby-to-be out of her head. She decided to focus on him and their feelings. Nothing else mattered but the two of them.

A special thanks to Queenofyourworld for the help on this.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	2. Love and Responsibility

_Thanks to Rkosgirl92 for the review! And a special thanks to QUEENOFYOURWORLD for the help on this._

_March 4, 2003_

Chris was on this way home after being on the road for a few days. He was not really looking forward to being home in Tampa. He would have rather been in Connecticut with Lindsai. The last two months with her were wonderful. She was loving, caring and loved life. She liked to drag him wherever she wanted to go which was usually the zoo. He never knew someone could love the zoo so much. As he pulled into his driveway, he thought about Lindsai and what she was doing right now. He knew he needed to stop thinking about her and focus on his wife. He made his way into the house.

"Hey, you're home." Jessica said coming up to him.

"Yeah." He said hugging her. "Everything okay with you and the baby?"

"Yes, we both are fine." She said kissing him.

"I am going to take my bags upstairs." He said pulling away from her.

He unpacked and went back down stairs. He knew he would have to explain why he pulled away from her. She was in the kitchen when he came back down.

"Get unpacked?" She asked him.

"Yes." He replied.

"So, what was that back there?" She asked.

"I just wanted to get unpacked." He said. "I don't want to have to do it later."

"Oh, okay." She said. "I was hoping we could go out tonight, if you want to."

"Sure, that sounds like fun." He said. He wanted to make this work with Jessica especially now that she was pregnant. He thought when he met her, she was the one. But after meeting Lindsai and feeling that connection with her, he realized that he confused lust with love when he met Jessica.

"Chris." Jessica said bringing him out of his thought.

"Yeah." He asked.

"Did you hear me?" She asked him.

"Sorry, I was spacing. What did you say?" He asked her.

"I said my parents are excited about tonight." She said. "We haven't seen them in so long."

"That sounds great." He said.

"Chris, what is wrong with you?" She asked him. "You haven't been listening to me, we haven't been together in a while. What is going on?"

"Nothing. Work just as been stressful, that's all." He said to her. This was what it usually was with them. He was somewhat distanced and she was always nagging about something.

"I hope so." She said. "Chris, I love you and our family. I just get the feeling that maybe you are not in this marriage as much anymore."

"I am in this marriage." He said. "I am here with you. We are expecting a baby. I just have been stressed with work that's all."

"Okay. I was just asking." She said. "Sorry."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you." He said apologizing.

"It's okay." She said kissing him. "You can make it up to me later."

"Yeah." He replied kissing her. He didn't feel what he used to feel when he kissed her.

"Okay, well, let's go to dinner." She said happily but she still thought something was wrong.

The dinner with her parents was awkward to say the least. Chris didn't really say much during it, Jessica did most of the talking. When they got home, she was determined to find out what was going on.

"Chris, what was that at dinner tonight?" She asked when they got into their bedroom.

"What?" He asked.

"You didn't say anything through the whole thing." She said. "It was like you didn't want to be there. Do you want this marriage anymore? Ever since New Year's, you have been distanced. Just tell me do you love me anymore?"

"Of course I love you." He said. "I am here in this marriage with you."

"I don't always feel that you are." She said. "Are you having an affair?"

"No, I'm not." He said walking over to her. "I love you and I am here with you." He kissed her and they started making love. He knew he was just going through the motions. He pictured that he was with Lindsai not Jessica. Lindsai was the one he knew he loved. His heart became hers the minute they ended up in that hotel room having sex at that New Year's Eve Party. He wished he had met her before Jessica. He wondered if it was because Lindsai was younger. She was 21 and only a few years out of college. Did he just like the fact that she was so much younger?

While they were making love, Jessica could tell he was just going through the motions of being with her. She didn't feel that his heart was in it. She began to think that he was having an affair. She didn't have proof but she told herself that she was going to try to find out if he was having an affair and stop it. She loved him and she wasn't going to give that up easily.

Once she was asleep, Chris got up and walked downstairs. He felt bad that he couldn't put his heart with Jessica. He knew he had confused lust with love with her. He thought he loved her when he proposed and when they got married. But he knew now, it wasn't love. It wasn't what he felt with Lindsai. With Lindsai, he couldn't wait to be with her. With Jessica, he was just going through the motions of their relationship.

He left for San Diego a few days later. He and Jessica didn't really say much over the last few days. And when he left, she said she would call him. When he arrived in San Diego, he called Lindsai to see if she was there. She was and she gave him her room number. He couldn't wait to see her.

"Hey." She said opening the door. She looked beautiful in khaki and a pink shirt.

"Hey, I missed you." He said coming into the room. Just as he did, he kissed her and backed her against the hotel door. It shut and he locked it while still kissing her. It felt so good to be with her. "I have waited five days to do this."

"I have also. I missed you." She said kissing him back.

They were soon in the bed and making love. Unlike with Jessica, he didn't just go through the motions. He felt the passion and love that he felt for her.

"Wow, how do you do that to me?" She asked as they laid there.

"I have no idea. It is always great with you. I have never felt anything like it before." He said to her. He sometimes couldn't believe how amazing sex was with her.

"I haven't either." She replied. "How is Jess? I bet she is getting better."

"Yeah, she is excited about the baby." He said. He was weird when Lindsai would ask about Jessica but it was also nice that she did.

"I'm sure she is. I guess you are too." She said.

"I am. I never thought I wanted to be a dad but now I am looking forward to it." He said. He was looking forward to be a dad, he just wished the baby was with Lindsai instead of Jessica.

"You will make a great dad." She said kissing him before sitting up.

"You really think so?" He asked her.

"I do." She said. "I have to get dressed."

Just as she was in the shower, his phone started ringing. It was Jessica. Why did she have to call right now?

"Hey, babe." He said trying to act normal.

"Hey, are you at the hotel?" Jessica asked. She wanted to see if she could hear someone else in the background. She hoped that she would be able to tell if he was having an affair.

"Yeah, I am getting ready to go the arena." He said looking at the bathroom door. He didn't want Jessica to hear Lindsai. He soon hung up with Jessica.

"Jessica, okay?" Lindsai asked coming out. She had heard him on the phone.

"Yeah, she was just calling to wish me luck." He said.

"That's nice, that she called I mean." She said.

"How can you do that?" He asked her. She was always so understanding. It just made him love her even more.

"Do what?" She asked.

"Be so understanding." He said.

"Chris, there is no handbook to being the other woman." She said sitting down beside him. "I just chose to enjoy the time I get with you and not asked for more."

"I love you." He said kissing her.

"I love you." She said kissing him back. "You had better go, you don't want to be late."

"No, I don't." He said getting up. "I love you so much."

"I know. I love you." She said again before he left.

Once he was on his way to the arena. He thought about how much he loved Lindsai. He had never felt like that with anyone. She was the person he loved. He knew he didn't love Jessica as much anymore. His heart was with Lindsai.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	3. Shocking Surprise

_Thanks to RKOsgirl92 for the review! Please Review!!!_

_April 7, 2003_

Lindsai stood in the bathroom of her hotel room not believing what she was seeing. How could this happen? She was always careful. But never the less, she saw the white stick turned pink. Which meant she was pregnant. How had this happened? She was always careful. She had been taking the pill for almost 3 years and she never forgot.

"Wow, I was not expecting this." She said out loud to the room. "How am I pregnant?" She still was in shock. How could she be pregnant? Then it hit her, she had been sick at the end of February with an ear infection and was given antibiotics. And antibiotics can sometime cause birth control pills to not work properly. She knew she should tell Chris about this but she was scared. She didn't want him to think that she was trying to trap him into something. She wasn't, she knew he was married and was not going to leave Jessica. This was not something she had planned. Just as she was thinking about what to do, she heard a knock on the door.

"Hey, beautiful." Chris said walking in.

"Hey." Lindsai said.

"What's going on?" He asked her. He knew her well enough to know when something was going on.

"I have something to tell you and it is shocking." She said sitting down. "I never wanted this to happen. And I am not trying to make you do anything."

"Lindsai, just tell me what is going on?" He asked again sitting beside her.

"Okay. I'm pregnant." She said quickly. "I didn't mean for this to happen. I am on or was taking the pill. I guess when I took antibiotics in February, they caused the pill to not work."

"You're pregnant?" He asked. "Are you sure?"

"I just took the test." She said. "I am not asking anything from you. I know this is complicated. I will have this baby alone. I can do that. I don't want you to feel trapped in this. I didn't plan or expect this. But I can't have an abortion. I won't. And I understand if you now want to end this. I really do." She said with tears starting to form.

"Lindsai, I don't want to end this." He said hugging her. "I love you and this is great. Yes, it is complicated but I can't think of anything I would want more than to have a baby with you. I would never ask you to not have this baby."

"I love you, Chris." She said. "I really do. You do know that I didn't plan this, right?"

"Yes. I know that." He said kissing her. "I know you Lindsai, and I know you didn't plan this. Unlike Jessica, who made sure she had a baby."

"Chris, you don't mean that." She said. "You might not love Jessica as much anymore but you love that baby and you can't wait for it."

"I know. I am just frustrated with Jess right now." He said as they sat there. "She has been overly whiny lately and she just keeps after me about things."

"She is four months pregnant. She is just hormonal." Lindsai said. "It will be fine. Just cut her some slack."

"Lindsai, how do you that?" He asked her. "You are always so understanding about Jessica. And you calm me about things."

"I just chose to see things as they are. I know you are married and I never forget that." She said looking away. "I know we can never be together like normal. So, I chose to accept things like they are. And Jessica is expecting your baby, so she deserves a little slack."

"Lindsai, I love you more than I thought I could love anyone and I am excited about having a baby with you." He said. "I know it is bad to say this but I have wished that it was you instead of Jessica having my baby. Now, you are."

"I am glad that you aren't mad." She said hugging him.

"I could never be mad at you." He said. "So, what do you want to today?"

"Oh, let's go to the zoo." She said excitedly.

"How did I know you were going to say that?" He asked with a laugh. "Well, come on, let's go to the zoo." He said taking her hand.

They walked out of the hotel and headed to the zoo. He never understood why she liked it so much. But he knew she did and no matter what city they were in, he always took her to the zoo.

"Lindsai, can I ask you something?" He said as they walked around the zoo.

"Sure." She said as they stopped at the zebras, her favorite animal at the zoo.

"Why do you like the zoo so much?" He asked her.

"When I was little and my parents would fight about my sister and her disability, the nanny would always bring me and Lily to the zoo." She said. "So, it is comforting for me and it reminds me of Lily."

"That's nice." He said. "I was just wondering. I didn't mean to pry."

"You didn't." She said turning to face him. "I wouldn't have told you if I didn't want to."

"Okay." He said taking her hand.

They walked around the zoo and looked at the animals. She loved that he would come to the zoo with her. Her sister, Lily, was in a special hospital for autistic people. And going to the zoo was something they had always done and Lindsai missed that.

After the zoo, they went to the park. Just as they were walking around the park, Lindsai felt dizzy. She wasn't sure what was going on.

"Lindsai, are you okay?" He asked her.

"No, I just feel dizzy." She replied.

"I am taking you to the hospital." He said walking her back to the car.

"I don't need the hospital." She said.

"Yes, you do." He said putting her in the car. He knew that being dizzy wasn't good for a pregnant woman.

They arrived at the hospital and she was admitted. The doctors' said she had high blood pressure and should rest. So, she was admitted into the hospital.

"I don't need to be here. I am fine." Lindsai said to Chris as they sat in her room.

"No, the doctors say you need to be here." He said. "And you are going to."

"Fine." She said. "I will stay."

"Good." He said. "Now, let's see what is on the TV."

"Okay." She said with a laugh. Just as she did, she felt a sharp pain. "Oww."

"Lindsai, are you okay?" He asked her.

"No, something is wrong." She said to him.

He went and got the doctor. When the doctor examined her, she said that Lindsai was miscarrying.

"I'm sorry." The doctor said. "We will let everything go as it should. We will give you some medication for the pain. And I am sorry."

"Thank you." Chris said to the doctor while holding Lindsai.

"I can't believe this." Lindsai said through her tears. "I'm sorry."

"It is not your fault." He said to her while still holding her. It wasn't her fault that this happened. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be right now.

He just held her while she was going through this. It was horrible for her and him. He wanted a child with her and now that was gone. He knew she was young and would have another baby. He just wondered if he would be the father of it. Even though he was expecting a baby with his wife, having one with Lindsai was something that he wanted. Now, he needed to help her through this.

She was released the next day and headed back to her hotel room.

"Now, you should rest." Chris told her as she laid down.

"Okay." She said still understandably upset.

"I have you something." He said taking out a box.

"What is it?" She asked taking it.

"Something I hope will make you feel a little better." He said.

"Okay." She said opening it to find a beautiful simple platinum locket. "It's beautiful." She said with tears in eyes.

"I'm glad you like it." He said. "It is engraved."

"Really?" She asked turning it over. "Remember 4/7/2003."

"Yes, so, you will have something to remember this." He said. "And by wearing it, it will help you heal and feel closer to the baby we lost."

"Thank you. It is beautiful." She said hugging him.

He laid down beside her and they soon fell asleep. She was glad that he was there for her. She knew she needed to heal from this and she would. It would just take time.

Please Review!! If you have read Family Bond, you know she had another miscarriage in it. And as you can see he gives her a locket at different events. So, I hope you like this .


	4. Movie and Gummy Bears

Thanks to QUEENOFYOURWORLD for the review and your help on this story!! You totally rock!!!!

_May 2, 2003_

Chris had finished with a house show and was on his way back to the hotel. He was looking forward to spending some time with Lindsai. They had made plans to watch a movie and just hang out, which was nice. It was nice to spend time together.

"Lindsai." He said walking into the room.

"I'll be right out." She yelled from the bathroom.

"Okay." He said back. He changed into something to sleep in and then he sat down on the bed and got comfortable. He picked up the remote and began to look to see what was on. When he saw that Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory was coming on, he knew that Lindsai would want to watch it. She was such a kid sometime but it was nice. She was so sweet because she was sheltered by her parents because her sister Lily was autistic. And she hadn't experience a lot of tragedy so, there was an innocence about her that he loved.

"Okay, let's watch a movie." She said coming out dressed in Beauty and The Beast Pajamas.

"Those are cute." He said seeing her in them.

"Thank you." She said getting in the bed beside him. "These are some of my favorites."

"I see that." He said with a laugh. "So, did you get the movie candy?"

"Yes!" She said excitedly getting up. She went and got the candy out of her bag and came back and jumped on the bed. "I got Snowcaps and Care Bear Gummy Bears."

"Snowcaps and Gummy Bears?" He said. "Did you get any adult candy?"

"Snowcaps are grown up candy." She said with a sad face.

"I'm just kidding. I love Snowcaps." He said with a smile to her.

"Yay!!" She said excitedly. "I knew there was a reason I loved you."

"Because I like Snowcaps?" He asked. "I knew that was why you loved me."

"I love everyone who loves Snowcaps." She said with her beautiful smile.

That was another thing he loved about her. She was upbeat and loving. She loved life and always tried make the most of it. Her loving and innocence nature was probably due to the fact that she was young. He had traveled the world over and she had only been out of college for about two years.

"So, what movie did you find us to watch?" She asked him while getting comfortable. She had also got some soda for them too.

"Well, Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory is on." He said knowing she would want to watch that one.

"Oh, I love that movie." She said excitedly. "Let's watch that one, please."

"Alright." He said.

"Yay!" She said kissing him.

They got comfortable and started watching the movie. As they were, Lindsai thought about how nice it was to just relax. It was nice to spend time together. She loved being with him. He always went to the zoo with her. Which was her favorite place. He always sent her yellow roses when she was home, he knew they were her favorite. He listened when she would talk about her family. He just made her feel so special.

"Can I have a gummy bear?" He asked her. She had been keeping them.

"What do you say?" She asked him holding them away from him.

"Please give me a gummy bear." He said before reaching over her and grabbing them. "Now, I own the bears."

"Hey, you can't take all my gummy bears." She said with a laugh trying to get them back.

"What do I get if I give them back?" He asked her still holding them from her.

"What ever you want. Just hand over the bears." She said reaching to try and get them.

"Okay, you can have them." He said to her. "But I get a kiss first."

"Alright." She said kissing him. She pulled away and said "Now, hand over my bears."

"No, because I need more than a kiss for them." He said.

"You so don't play fair." She said. "You know I will do anything for gummy bears."

"I know." He said with a smile before kissing her. He put the candy on the nightstand and continued to kiss her. They were soon making love.

"Now, I want my candy." She said after they had. She leaned over him and stole the candy back.

"Fine, you got your candy now." He said with a smile.

"Thank you." She said eating a gummy bear.

When the movie was over, he looked and Lindsai was asleep. She looked so beautiful and peaceful. He kissed her and laid down beside her. He couldn't believe how much he loved her in four short months. But he did and he loved her more than he ever thought he could.

Short Chapter but thougth it was cute. Please review!!


	5. Jealousy

_Thanks to RKOSGIRL92 and QUEENOFYOURWORLD for the reviews!!! and a special thanks to QUEENOFYOURWORLD for the idea on this._

_June 9, 2003_

"Lindsai, here are the expense reports." Stephanie McMahon said to her. They had asked Lindsai to come to RAW and audit.

"Okay. These are all Evolutions reports." Lindsai said once she saw the names.

"Yes. I just need you to look them over." Stephanie said.

"Okay. I will do that." Lindsai said walking out. She headed to look them over.

After looking over them, she headed to talk to some of the members of Evolution. She wanted to ask them about things. She talked all the members but Randy Orton. She soon found him in the hallway.

"Randy, I need to ask you some questions." Lindsai said stopping him.

"Not a problem for a beautiful lady." He said with a smile to her.

"Thank you." She said back with a smile. "So, can you look over this report? I think something is off and it is your expense report."

"I can do that." He said taking the paper.

Neither noticed Chris nearby looking on. He didn't like Randy that close to her. He knew Randy's rep for being a ladies man and he didn't want Randy to get Lindsai. Chris watched as Randy stood close to Lindsai. He watched as Randy took his hand and moved her hair out of her face. He watched Lindsai laugh when he did that.

"So, what else can I help you with, beautiful?" Randy asked obviously flirting with her.

"Just sign here if everything is okay." She said handing him the paper and a pen.

Chris was burning with anger at this. It was obvious that Randy wanted to date her and was getting her phone number. He was not going to take this. He was not going to let Randy have his Lindsai. He walked over to where they were.

"Chris." Randy said when he walked up.

"Randy, can I borrow Lindsai?" Chris asked.

"Sure. We are done here, right?" Randy asked her.

"Yes. Bye Randy." Lindsai said to him. "What do you need Chris?"

"We need to talk now." He said grabbing her arm and pulling her with him.

They walked toward the stairs of the arena. They were soon in the luxury box. Chris went inside and pulled Lindsai with him. He was very angry about her talking with Randy.

"What was that out there!" He yelled at her.

"What?" She asked not sure what he was talking about.

"That with Orton!" He yelled. "Are you screwing him behind my back?"

"What?" She asked shocked he would think that.

"You heard me." He said. "Are you screwing Orton?"

"No, I'm not." She asked.

"It sure looked like." He said. "You might as well been screwing him right there."

"What are you talking about?" She asked. "I am not sleeping with Randy Orton."

"Do you want to?" He asked her. "You are screwing him or you want to. I know what I saw."

"You are crazy. I am not nor do I want to sleep with Randy Orton." She said. "I was talking to him about work."

"It didn't look like that." He said. "I know what I saw and a little more, you would have been screwing him right there."

"I will say this again. I am not sleeping with Randy Orton." She replied standing up. "And even if I was, you have no right to be mad. You are the one who is married. I am single and can see or sleep with whoever I want." She didn't want anyone but him but he had no right to be mad.

"Do you want to sleep with him or any other superstar?" He asked her. "Is that what you want?"

"No, I only want you." She said sitting down on the sofa in the box. She started to cry a little bit. "I love you and you only. I don't want anyone else."

"Lindsai, I'm sorry." He said sitting down beside her. He placed his arm around her. He felt bad that he said that. He knew she loved him. "I didn't mean to yell. I love you but I am afraid of losing you."

"What do you mean lose me?" She asked him.

"I am worried that you will get tired of being the other woman and leave me." He said to her. "That you will want someone who you can have a normal relationship with. Someone you can go out with and someone who you don't have to hide the relationship."

"Chris, I love you." She said looking at him. "I don't want anyone else. I only want you. And I know this is difficult sometimes but I can handle it."

"Lindsai, I love you." He said to her. "I love you so much. I never want to be without you. I know I have no right to be mad but I don't want anyone to take you away from me."

"Chris, no one can take me away." She replied. "I love you forever."

"I love you forever." He said before kissing her.

The kiss soon turned passionate. Lindsai began unbuttoning his shirt and he did the same with hers. Soon the rest of their clothes were gone and they were making love on the sofa in the luxury box. It was the first time they had ever done that at the arena. Either wanted to get caught having this affair especially Chris.

"Are you still mad about Randy?" Lindsai asked while they were getting dressed.

"No. I shouldn't have gotten mad at all." He said. "I just was jealous and had no right to be."

"Chris, I don't want anyone else." She said walking over to him. "If I did, I would stop seeing you first. But you are who I want even like this. I know what we are doing, I am not stupid. I maybe young but I'm not stupid. I know this affair is wrong but I want you."

"I know." He said kissing her. "I'm sorry."

"I know you are." She said kissing back. "I have to go. I have to get those reports back to Stephanie."

"Okay. Will I see you later?" He asked.

"Probably. Call me." She said kissing him and walking out.

After she left, he sat down and thought about what happen. He knew he shouldn't have gotten jealous like that. But just the thought of anyone else touching her, made him so angry. She was his and his only. He didn't want anyone to steal her away. And he was afraid that she would get tired of things and leave. And that was what he didn't want to happen.

Please Review!!!!


	6. Are you sure?

_**Thanks to RKOSGIRL92 and QUEENOFYOURWORLD for the awesome reviews!!**_

**_A special thanks to QUEENOFYOURWORLD for your help with this story._**

_**July 14, 2003**_

"**I want some gummy bears." Lindsai told Adam Copeland as they sat in her room watching a movie.**

"**Here." He said handing her them. "I never knew a 21 year old could love gummy bears that much."**

"**Hey, everyone loves gummy bears." She said playfully hitting him.**

"**Yeah. Does Chris let you have gummy bears?" He asked her. He was only one who knew about her affair.**

"**Yes." She said.**

"**I will never know what you see in him." He said. "He is older than you and you really deserve better."**

"**Adam, I love Chris." She said as they sat there. "He is so sweet and loving with me."**

"**He must love you because that is not him." He replied. He and Chris were friends but not real good friends. Adam didn't like that Lindsai was having this affair with Chris. She deserved so much better.**

"**Adam. Please don't say anything bad about him." She said.**

"**Lindsai, are you sure he loves you?" Adam asked her. "He was unhappy with Jessica and still is. Maybe he just needs someone to make him feel young and that is you."**

"**Do you think that?" She asked him. "Do you think he is just using me for sex?"**

"**I think that is part of it." He said. "Lindsai, you are sweet and loving. You see life and think everything is sunshine and puppies. Chris takes advantage of that."**

"**He doesn't." She said. "He loves me."**

"**He loves sex with you." Adam said. "You know he will not leave Jessica for you. I care about you and hate that he uses you."**

"**He doesn't use me." She said rather forcefully to him. "He loves me."**

"**Lindsai are you sure about that?" He asked. "I know this affair is difficult but how can you be sure he loves you?"**

"**I know him. He loves me." She said. "I know he probably won't leave Jessica but that's okay. I want him and I am willing to do it like this."**

"**Lind, you deserve better than Chris." Adam said. "He makes you see him when it is convenient for him."**

"**It has to be that way." She said. "I understand that Chris and I have to meet like this. I know no one can know about us. I understand that. And I am okay with that."**

"**Are you really?" He asked.**

"**Yes." She replied. She did understand and she was okay with it because she loved him.**

"**Okay, I think you are wrong but if you want to be with him, then do it." Adam said. He didn't want to ruin their friendship. He knew that eventually Chris would have to make a choice and there was no guarantee that he would chose Lindsai. She would need him when Chris ended it and he would be there for her.**

"**Adam, why do you have such a problem with Chris?" Lindsai asked.**

"**I just don't think he deserves you." Adam replied. "You deserve to be loved by someone who only loves you and doesn't have to hide your relationship."**

"**I don't mind. I love Chris." She said. "I want to be with him in anyway. Even if we have to meet in secret."**

"**Lindsai, how can you be okay with being the other woman?" Adam asked. "That is a hard thing to be."**

"**I am okay with it because I love him." She replied. "I want to be with him in anyway. I know what I am doing is wrong. But I love him so much, I want this."**

"**Lindsai, you know he is using you for sex." Adam said. "That is what he loves. He loves having all the sex with you. You guys have sex every time you are together. That is all you do. Can that really be a relationship?" **

**"He isn't just using me for sex." She said. "Yes, we have sex and a lot of it. But we have a great time together. He takes me to the zoo and we watch movies. It is great."**

"**But is it enough?" He asked. "Can you live the rest of your life with just that? Because if you continue this forever, that is what it would be. You will have no husband or anything. You will be the other woman forever. You deserve happiness. You deserve the husband, the kids, the home and the pets. You deserve that all."**

"**Thank you for that. But Chris is who I want." She replied. "And I am willing to not have all that to be with him."**

"**Lindsai, I love you and I hate that you are doing this but if he is what you want." Adam said hugging her. "Then I will support you and you can talk to me about anything."**

"**Thank you. I love you too." She replied.**

**They finished the movie and Adam headed back to his room. He hoped that Lindsai would think about things and decide what is best for her. She deserved the whole happy family and he knew that she couldn't have that with Chris. Chris wasn't going to leave Jessica and the baby. And Adam was worried that once the baby came, Chris would dump Lindsai and she would be heartbroken. He only hoped that it didn't happen.**

**Please Review!!**


	7. Age Difference and Mistakes

_**August 18, 2003**_

**Chris had arrived at the hotel and was ready to see Lindsai. They hadn't seen each other in five days. He called her and she told him her room number.**

"**Hey, you are here." She said opening the door. She was dressed in shorts and Mickey Mouse shirt. She really was such a kid sometimes.**

"**Yeah, I'm here." He said coming in. "That's a nice outfit."**

"**Thank you." She said not picking up that he was kidding.**

"**Yeah, anyway, I missed you." He said kissing her.**

"**I missed you." She said kissing him back. **

**They were soon making love. It was always amazing with her. But she was young, only 21 and very sweet and innocence. Was it right for him to be with her? This was an affair and probably something they shouldn't be doing. Was she mature enough to handle this? She never asked him for anything and she was the perfect mistress. But he wondered what this was doing to her.**

"**Lindsai, I wanted to talk to you." He said after they had made love.**

"**Okay, what?" She asked him.**

"**I have been thinking if this is fair to you." He said getting up.**

"**What do you mean?" She asked getting up also.**

"**I was just thinking that you are so young." He said. "And I worry about what this might do to you."**

"**What do you mean?" She asked again not really understanding what he was talking about.**

"**You are so young and innocence." He said. "Maybe I shouldn't be making you have this affair with me."**

"**You aren't making me do anything." She said. "I want this. I want you."**

"**I know but Lindsai, you have are sweet and innocence. You haven't experience everything yet." He said. "And maybe you want to do that. It is important to experience things and live."**

"**I live. I am not one of those little snaky girls who wants to sleep with everyone." She said. "I had been with two other guys beside you. Jeff Hardy and Ryan Philmore."**

"**You slept with Jeff Hardy?" He asked. "When?"**

"**When I first came to work for the WWE." She replied. "Jeff and I had one drunken night. That was it. Ryan was my first in college. That is it."**

"**Lindsai, I worry about you." He said. "Can you handle this? Can you really handle the emotional stuff that goes with the affair?"**

"**Chris, we have been in this affair for almost six months." She said. "I have handled this pretty well."**

"**I know but I am worried that you made yourself into the perfect other woman." He said. "What if that does damage to you? I don't want to ruin you as a person."**

"**Are you saying you want to end this?" She asked him. "Do you want out?"**

"**I'm not saying that." He said.**

"**You do. You want to end this." She said starting to cry. "What did I do? I have been exactly what you want."**

"**I don't want to end this." He said hugging her. "I just think that we should spend a little less time together. Jessica is close to giving birth and she is wondering. I have to protect my son."**

"**I understand that, I do." She said still upset. "But tell me the real reason. You think I am a baby. That I am a child who is stupid, sweet and innocence. Someone who is not mature enough to handled being the other woman."**

"**Lindsai, I'm sorry." He said.**

"**Just go." She said to him. "GO!" She yelled going into the bathroom.**

**He finished getting dressed and left. He ran into Adam in the hallway and told him that he might want to go and check on Lindsai. Adam went and knocked on the door.**

"**Chris, I told you to leave me alone!" She yelled opening the door. "Adam, what are you doing here?"**

"**I ran into Chris in the hall and he told me you might need me." Adam said coming in.**

"**He thinks I'm a baby who can't handle this." She said as she started to drink. "I'm too sweet and innocence. And how can this work?"**

"**Lindsai, he loves you." Adam said taking a drink also. "He just wants to protect you."**

"**Protect me from what?" She asked as she continued to drink. **

"**He is worried that this affair will destroy that sweet and innocence part of you." He said. "He doesn't want you to end up bitter. Lindsai, this can't go on forever. He will have to make a decision. You or Jessica."**

"**I don't want to talk about him anymore." She said kissing him. "I just want to forget. Please help me forget."**

**They were soon making love. Both were drunk and just needed something. Adam knew that this shouldn't be happening but he could tell that Lindsai needed this. She needed something to get her mind off Chris and what was said. **

**The next morning, Lindsai woke up and realized what happen between her and Adam. She couldn't believe that she had slept with him. He was one of her best friends and now she had slept with him.**

"**Good morning." He said once he woke up.**

"**Morning." She replied. "Adam, I'm sorry. I never meant for this to happen."**

"**Lindsai, I know." He said. "You were upset and drunk. I was drunk. It was a one night thing. You love Chris and even though, you guys had a fight, you still love him."**

"**I do love him." She said. "I really do."**

"**I know." He said. "We will keep this between you and me. No one will find out, okay?"**

"**Okay. Thank you." She said kissing him on the cheek.**

"**It is not a problem. I love you as my best friend." He said. **

"**I love you too as my best friend." She said.**

**Both were soon dressed and headed down to breakfast. When they were seated, Chris came over and sat down with them. He made sure no one could hear him before he said something.**

"**Lindsai, I am sorry." He said. "I didn't mean it when I said you were too young. I love you and I want us to be together."**

"**I want that too." She said.**

"**Good." He said. "So, I will talk to you later."**

"**Yes." She said before he left.**

"**So, I take it things are okay now." Adam said to her.**

"**Yes. They are." She said excitedly. **

"**Okay. I am glad." He said hugging her.**

**He was glad that things worked out like she wanted. He knew that she loved Chris and he was who she wanted even though he was married. Adam just hoped that everything would be okay.**

**Please Review!!**


	8. Unexpected Development

_September 17 2003_

Lindsai couldn't believe it. Once again she stood in the bathroom and watched the white stick turn pink. She was pregnant. How could this happen again? She knew she needed to see her doctor because if her guess was right, then she might not know who the father was. She knew it was probably Chris but she couldn't be sure. There was a chance, all be it small, that Adam was the father. She made an appointment with her doctor.

"Well, Lindsai, you are pregnant." Dr. Kelly Jackson told her. "And from everything you are about four weeks."

"Four weeks." Lindsai said.

"Yes." Kelly said.

"Okay, when can I have a DNA test?" Lindsai asked her.

"When you are between 10 and 13 weeks." Kelly told her. "I will need at least one of the potential father's."

"Okay." Lindsai replied.

"Well, here is the ultrasound and your prenatal vitamins." Kelly said to her. "I will see in a month."

"Okay." Lindsai said getting dressed and leaving.

She couldn't believe she was pregnant. How could she let this happen? She knew she would have to tell Chris and maybe Adam. She would just explain to Chris about what happen with Adam and she hoped he would understand.

After she left her doctors, she headed home. Melanie had gotten married a few months back and Lindsai now lived alone. It was easier that way. Chris could come there and see her and no one would know about the affair.

"Home at last." Lindsai said to herself walking in. She checked her machine and had some messages. The first was from her mom about a dinner, the second was from her friend, Brandi about a girls night out, and the last was from Chris, he was on his way over. "I guess I will tell him tonight." Chris arrived a little while later.

"I missed you." He said when he came in.

"I missed you." She replied.

He kissed her and they were soon in her bed. They ended up making love all night and he stayed the night with her because Jessica thought he was in Connecticut on business. The next morning, Lindsai was going to tell him about the baby but he didn't give her a chance.

"So, how is breakfast?" He asked as they sat there eating.

"It's great." She said. He had made her breakfast. "So, when do you have to leave?"

"Soon." He replied. "I have to get back to Jessica. With her being nine months pregnant, I don't want to be away too long."

"Speaking of that." Lindsai said starting.

"Oh, look at the time." He said seeing it was almost nine and he had a plane to catch. "I have to get going. Can I see in the next week?"

"I don't know if I will be at any taping." She said. "Lately they have had me auditing here."

"Okay. Well, I will see what I can do." He said. "Hopefully I can get back soon."

"I hope so." She said. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He said kissing her. "I have to go."

He left and headed to the airport. She couldn't believe that she didn't tell him. She had gotten so wrapped up with them being together all night that she didn't. She knew she would eventually but she decided that she needed more time to figure out when to tell him. She was a little scared to tell him. He had recently begun to pull away from her. He seemed now to only want to come and have sex with her. They never seemed to talk like they used to. She was beginning to wonder if he was getting ready to end this with her. She hoped he wasn't. She loved him so much and now she was probably pregnant with his baby. She hoped she was wrong and that he was just distance because of stress with Jessica, the baby and work.

Please Review!!


	9. Break up and Decisions

_October 13, 2003_

It had been weeks since Lindsai had seen Chris. His son, Ash, was born and he was needed at home. Lindsai missed him and she wanted to tell him about their baby. But every time she tried, he would not give her the chance. He was coming to her hotel room to talk. He said he had something important to tell her.

"Lindsai, I have to talk to you." He said as they were in her room.

"Okay, what about?" She asked him.

"I can't do this anymore. Now with Ash, I need to focus on my family." He said to her.

"I understand. But I love you and I don't want it to end." She said. She wanted him forever.

"I love you too, but I can't do both anymore. I am conflicted." He said as they sat in her room. "I need to work on my marriage. I'm sorry."

"I do understand. But it isn't easy." She said to him. "I am glad for our time together. But if you feel that you need to be with your family only, I understand."

"I do love you so much." He said placing his hand on her face. "But I have to put my family first. I never wanted to hurt you."

"I know that." She said to him.

"I have something for you." He said pulling the box out.

"What is it?" She asked excitedly. Inside the box was a beautiful gold locket that was engraved with Forever and Always.

"Do you like it?" He asked her. He thought it was the perfect goodbye present.

"I love it. Thank you." She said kissing him softly. "I will always love you." She said before walking out.

When she left, he stayed there for a while. He didn't want to end it with her but he had to focus on his family. He could tell she was upset no matter how much she tried to hide it. He never wanted to hurt her. But he needed to do this. He was conflicted about his feelings. He loved Lindsai with everything in him but he had a responsibility to Jessica and Ash. He needed to put his family first.

While Chris was thinking about things, Lindsai was in Adam's room telling him everything. She told him she was pregnant and that she didn't tell Chris because he was already conflicted about things and she didn't want to add to it. She also told Adam that there was a chance that he was the father. He was shocked by this but agreed to get a DNA test done. Once they had the results, she would decide what to do. Adam told her he would help her with the baby whether it was his or Chris's.

He knew this was going to be difficult for her. She now was pretty much alone. Her parents had moved to Tampa for their other daughter. Chris now had ended things with her and Melanie had moved out. He knew he was going to make visits to Connecticut as often as he could. She would need someone to help her and he could tell she was heartbroken over Chris leaving her. She really had loved him so much.

"Lindsai, I will help you as much as you need it." Adam said as they sat in his room.

"Thank you." She said with tears in her eyes. "You are my best friend."

"Lindsai, I know this is going to be hard on you." He said placing his arm around her. "But I will help you in anyway possible."

"I know you will." She said still crying. "Why doesn't he want me anymore? I told him I understand but I don't."

"Lindsai, Chris is married and you knew that." He said. "He just needs to focus on his family right now. He has a new baby."

"I know!" She yelled. "I know he is married and has a new baby. But it doesn't change the fact I am having his baby too. But it doesn't matter now. He doesn't want me anymore. So, I will have this baby alone. And he can be happy with his family." She said walking out.

She knew that Chris would be gone out of her room by now and she was right. When she got back to her room, he was gone. It was then that she broke down again. She had lost the one man she had ever loved now she was alone with their baby. She knew that this was probably Chris's baby but she needed to know for sure. When she had the DNA test, then she would decide what to do.

Please Review!!!


	10. Checkin Up

_**November 17, 2003**_

**Chris had tried to call Lindsai several times on her cell phone and home phone. But both said the number had been changed to an unlisted number. He called the WWE headquarters but they told him that Lindsai wasn't accepting calls. He made trip to Connecticut to see her but when he got to her apartment, he found that it was empty. The neighbors said that Lindsai had moved a few weeks earlier and they didn't know where. He went to the WWE headquarters but the receptionist told him that Lindsai wasn't accepting any visitors. He went and saw Stephanie McMahon but she told him that Lindsai wasn't there that day and that she wasn't accepting visitors and there was nothing she could do. Lindsai was her employee and friend and she wasn't going to break her confidence. Lindsai had told Stephanie about the baby and who the father was. She swore Stephanie to secrecy. And Stephanie promised to keep Chris away from her. Stephanie didn't want Lindsai to be hurt anymore.**

"**Adam, do you have Lindsai's number?" Chris asked him one day while they were at the arena. "I would like to get in touch with her."**

"**Why? So, you can be with her and then break her heart." Adam asked him angrily.**

"**I never wanted to hurt Lindsai." Chris said to him. "But right now, I need to focus on me and my family."**

"**You sure weren't focused on your family when you were fucking Lindsai." Adam said. "Do you even care about how she is taking this?"**

"**Of course, I care." Chris said. "I loved Lindsai and I still do."**

"**If you love her, then why would you leave her?" Adam asked him.**

"**Because I am confused about things." Chris replied. "I love Lindsai a lot but my family needs me and I have a responsibility to them. I need to think about myself right now."**

"**Think about yourself." Adam said. "Yeah, you are good that. You were only thinking about yourself when you started this with Lindsai." Adam said. "She was a young, sweet, and innocence 21 year old who you pulled into an affair. Did you ever think about what this would do to Lindsai when it was over?"**

"**Lindsai knew what she was getting into when we started." Chris replied. "I never promised her I would leave my wife. She knew what the deal was."**

"**She did know what the deal was." Adam said to him. "But that didn't mean she didn't have feelings. She loved you more than anything and you just threw her away like she didn't matter. God, did you ever really love her or was it just about sex?"**

"**I did, do love Lindsai very much." Chris said. "But I need to do this. And I am sorry she is hurting over this. I never meant to hurt her."**

"**She is more than hurting over this, Chris." Adam said. "She is pr." He stopped before he said anymore.**

"**She is what?" Chris asked.**

"**She is pretty devastated." Adam said covering. He knew that Lindsai didn't want him to know about the baby. Adam thought she should tell him now that she knew Chris was the father.**

"**I'm sorry. But I have to do what is best for me right now." Chris said.**

"**Whatever Chris." Adam said getting ready to walk out. "I am not helping you get in touch with Lindsai so you can break her heart again or pull her back into the affair. Just leave her alone and let her move on."**

"**I just wanted to know how she is." Chris told him. "I still love and care about her."**

"**She is devastated." Adam said. "Now you know, so, leave her alone." He said walking out and leaving Chris.**

**Chris knew that Adam was right but it didn't stop him from wanting to talk to her and see how she was. He hated that he hurt her but he needed to do this. He needed to figure things out. He just hoped that Lindsai would be okay.**

**Please Review!!**


	11. Christmas Sadness

_December 24, 2003_

It was Christmas Eve and Lindsai was in her home in Connecticut. Her parents had bought her a house once they learned she was pregnant. She had been given control of her trust fund, so she had plenty of money. She still worked for the WWE but had worked it out with Stephanie to not have to travel. She had everything decorate for Christmas but it was only her. Her parents were in Tampa with her sister. Lindsai didn't want to go there and run the risk of running into Chris. She had made her decision to not tell Chris about the baby and no matter how much it hurt, she wasn't going to break it.

She was home baking and looking over some files that Vince had sent over. This was the first Christmas she had ever spent alone. But she just didn't want to be around anyone. She had called Adam and wished him a Merry Christmas. He was spending Christmas with his family. She also called Jeff and Jay and did the same thing.

After baking her Fudge Pie, one for her and another for Jay and Adam, she made some popcorn and got comfortable. She put in How The Grinch Stole Christmas and got the files out. She was looking over some expense reports. It was then that she came across Chris's name in the reports. Just looking at it, made her break down. She just thought it was hormones. It was then that her phone rang. It was Adam.

"Hey, shouldn't you be with your family on Christmas eve?" Lindsai asked him over the phone.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He said to her.

"I'm fine. You don't have to worry." She said.

"I worry about you and peanut." He said. "You are all alone there."

"I have the McMahon's not that far if I need them." She replied.

"Okay." He said. "So, what did you do today?"

"I spend the day cooking and baking." She replied. "I made me a small dinner and I made my Fudge Pie."

"You had better save me and Jay some of that." He said. "You know we loved it."

"I made you and Jay one. I have one that is just for me and peanut." She said.

"Good." He said. "Did you get my present?"

"I did." She said. "Thank you. I am sure peanut will love it when she gets here."

"How do you know it is girl?" He asked her.

"I just have this feeling." She said. "So, you should go and have fun with your family. I am fine."

"I just hate that you are alone." He said to her.

"I am fine. I should get use to being alone." She said. "I am going to be alone a lot from now on."

"You have me." He replied to her. "I will always help you."

"I know and it is great that you want to." She said. "But it isn't your place. You have a wife that you should be focused on. Not a pregnant girl who got knocked up by a married guy."

"Lindsai, you are too hard on yourself." He said to her. "Chris is selfish. He should have realized what him breaking up with you would do."

"It's not his fault." She said to him. "I knew when I got into this affair that I would be behind his wife and then behind the baby. I am just so stupid. No wonder he left me."

"Lind, you know that it not true." Adam said trying to make her feel better. He wished he was there to make her feel better. "And you are way too forgiving of Chris."

"I have to go. Let's late and peanut and I are tired." She said. "Bye, Adam."

"Bye, Lind." He said hanging up. He was worried about her. She sounded so alone and sad. He blamed Chris for this. Chris should have thought about how this would affect her. But no, he only thought about himself.

After hanging up with Adam, she finished the movie and looked over the files. Before she knew it, it was midnight. She decided to head to bed and get a good night sleep. She was helping to serve dinner at the homeless shelter tomorrow. She went to bed thinking about everything. As she looked in the mirror, she asked herself how this had happened. How did she end up alone with a baby on the way?

"Oh, yeah, it is because I am nothing but a stupid slut." She said out loud to herself. "I don't deserve happiness or this baby. I deserve to be alone forever."

After telling herself that, she finally got into bed and went to sleep. She had busy day tomorrow and hopefully she wouldn't have to be alone for most of the day.

Please Review!!!


	12. A Moment to Remember

_Thanks to everyone who is reading this story. And thanks to you who review it, you guys are awesome!!!!_

_January 21, 2004_

Lindsai was five and half month into her pregnancy now and finally getting use to being alone with just her unborn baby. Adam, Jeff, and Jay now made regular visits to see her. They all felt bad that she had been alone on Christmas and New Year's, the day she and Chris began their affair.

"So, I like the colors for the nursery." Adam said as they were in there putting things in.

"Thanks. Now, that we know peanut is a girl, I wanted to make everything pink." She said placing the mobile on the crib.

"I can see that because it is so you." He said playfully to her.

"Thanks for that." She said with a smile. "Oh." She said placing a hand on her stomach.

"Lindsai, are you okay?" Adam asked rushing to her side.

"Yes. Feel this." She said placing his hand on her stomach. "Do you feel that?"

"Yeah, is that the baby?" He asked as he felt the baby kick.

"Yes, she is excited." Lindsai said. "She likes your voice."

"How do you know that?" He asked still feeling the baby kick. She sure was active.

"Because she never kicks this much when it is just me." Lindsai said. "She likes your voice."

"Okay. So, what do I do?" He asked not sure what to do.

"You should talk to her." She said.

"Where?" He asked.

"Come on." She said taking his hand and going into her bed room. She laid down on the bed and had him sit beside her. "Now, read to her. It might make her calm down a little bit."

"Okay." He said taking a book. "I am Sam. I am Sam. Sam I am. That Sam I am, that Sam I am. I do not like that Sam I am."

"You picked Green Eggs and Ham?" She asked him.

"Yes. I love this book." He said. "And peanut does too."

"Okay, continue." She said with a laugh.

"Do you like Green Eggs and Ham?" He said reading the book. "I do not like Green Eggs and Ham. I do not like them Sam I am." He continued to read the book. When he was done, he looked at Lindsai. "Did that help?"

"Yes. But she wants you to read more." She said with a smile.

"She does or you do?" He asked her.

"She does. She is still kicking, feel." She said placing his hand on her stomach again.

"Okay. Alright, peanut, next story." He said getting Look at Me.

He continued to read to the baby. It was weird to read to an unborn baby but it made Lindsai and obviously the baby happy. And he wanted to make her happy. He looked up and Lindsai was sound asleep. He moved her to where she was more comfortable and then he got comfortable. He had already made plans to stay there with her. He, Jeff, and Jay had made a plan to always come and see her when they got a chance and they called her everyday. After how she was on Christmas, they were worried about what she might do. She was so alone and sad. It was like she was trying to isolate herself from everyone. She rarely spoke with her parents because after they found out about the affair, they were disappointment and she didn't want to deal with them. They all blamed Chris for this. He was the reason she was so sad. She had loved him and when he ended it, she was devastated. And she blamed herself for not being what he wanted. Just as Adam was getting uncomfortable, his phone rang.

"Hello." He said answering it.

"Hey, Adam, how is our girl?" Jay asked him.

"She is sleeping right now." He said quietly. He didn't want to wake her up.

"Good, she needs the rest. So, she is okay?" He asked.

"Yes. She was excited because the baby has been kicking." Adam said to him. "She seems to think the baby likes my voice."

"Well, everyone says that baby's are comforted by their parent's voice." Jay said. He figured Adam was the father. But he could never get him to admit it. Jeff couldn't either. But both just had the feeling that Adam was the father and he didn't say anything because he was married.

"Yeah." He said. He knew that they thought he was the father. He never said he was and he never said he wasn't. He didn't want to answer anything about it.

"Well, I just thought I would call and check in on our girl." Jay said. "Give her a hug from me and Jeff."

"I will." Adam said hanging up.

After hanging up with Jay, he saw that Lindsai was still asleep. He could tell that she wasn't sleeping well. She was taking care of herself but she still was sad about things. She usually slept well only if he, Jeff or Jay was with her and sometimes, Matt would fill in if the others couldn't. Only Adam knew who the father was, everyone else assumed it was Adam. He had thought about telling Chris about the baby to make things easier for Lindsai. He thought that if Chris knew, Lindsai wouldn't be so sad. He hated what Chris had done to her. Chris had broken her heart and her soul and Adam wondered if she would ever be the same again. But he knew that she would never forgive him if he did. So, he didn't say anything to Chris about the baby. No matter how much he wanted to.

Please Review!!!


	13. Valentine Surprise

_**February 14, 2004**_

**It was Valentine's Day and Lindsai was working at the WWE headquarters. She couldn't help but remember the day. It was one year ago that Chris gave her that first locket and said he wanted to be hers forever. She was now alone and expecting their baby. She still was sticking by her decision not to tell him. She thought it was best for him and his family. It didn't matter that she was alone and expecting. She just wanted to make things easier for him. Adam thought she was wrong to put Chris and his family ahead of her and her baby. But it was just what she did, she couldn't make things more difficult for him. She was brought out of her thoughts by her assistant.**

"**Lindsai." Phoebe said walking in.**

"**Yes?" Lindsai asked her.**

"**This package came for you." Phoebe said handing her the small package.**

"**Thank you." Lindsai said as Phoebe left. She opened up the box and found a beautiful sliver locket engraved with I love you forever. When she opened the locket, she saw the picture of her and Chris. She knew who it was from. She picked up the note that was in the box and read it. "Lindsai, I know you have changed your number and moved. I am guessing it is to make sure I don't see you again. But I wanted to let you know that I am still thinking about you. I am so sorry that I hurt you. I hope someday you can forgive me. And I would really like to see you. I remember one year ago today, I gave you another locket and it was engraved with Forever Yours. I still believe that. I am very sorry about how this turned out. I still love you, Chris."**

**She couldn't believe that he had sent it. She didn't know what to do. He wanted to see her but she couldn't do that, not without letting him know about the baby. She knew he wasn't going to leave Jessica and his son, so, she decided to keep the locket and give it to the baby. She had to protect herself and her daughter. She wouldn't get in contact with him. She would let it go. She had just started to look over some files, when her cell phone started to ring. She looked at the number. She didn't know it and figured it was one of the superstars.**

"**Lindsai Grimaldi." She said answering.**

"**Lindsai, its Chris." He said over the phone.**

"**How did you get this number?" She asked him. She thought she had made it unlisted.**

"**Matt gave it to me." He replied. "I told him I need to talk to you about an expense reports."**

"**What about the report?" She asked reminding herself to kill Matt later.**

"**I don't have a question about a report." He said. "I just wanted to talk to you. Why did you move and change your numbers?"**

"**Chris, you made it clear that you wanted your wife and family." She said to him. "So, I figured it would be easier if I was unreachable to you."**

"**Lindsai, I love you." He said to her. "I never wanted to hurt you. I'm so sorry."**

"**Chris, don't say that you love me." She said walking to the window in her office. "You don't anymore."**

"**I do love you. I love you more than anything." He said. "I love you so much that it hurts not to see you anymore. Please meet me one more time. I need to see that you are okay."**

"**I can't meet you." She said feeling herself starting to cry. "Chris, I still love you but it hurts too much to see you. I can't."**

"**Lindsai, please." He said almost begging her. "I need to see that you are okay. I have heard Adam, Jeff and Jay talking about how much you are hurting. I am sorry I never wanted you to hurt. Please meet me. I want to make this better."**

"**You can't make this better. I'm pr" She said almost telling him about the baby. But she knew it would cause problems and she didn't want that. "Please just be happy and leave me alone. I can't see you. I still love you so much and it would break me to meet me and then you leave, like I know you will. I can't do that. I can't see you."**

"**I understand why you can't see me." He said. "But I still want to see you. Lindsai, please meet me."**

"**I can't. I'm sorry." She said crying. "I will always love you. Goodbye." She said hanging up. She made a note to have her number changed again.**

"**Lindsai." He said before she hung up. He realized now how much damage this caused. He hated that he had done that. He needed to see her and make this right. He tried to call her again but it went right to voicemail. He knew she wouldn't answer now. He never realized how much this would hurt her. Now, he knew it devastated her. He didn't regret being with her but he regretted that he ended it and how much it hurt her. He never wanted her to hurt this much. Now, he would never get the chance to make this right. Unless he followed her home from the office and learned where she lived. He thought about that and knew he would do it. He had to make sure she was okay.**

**Please Review!!!!!! Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing this. You guys are awesome.**


	14. Confrontations and Cravings

_**March 15, 2004**_

"**Adam, Lindsai is fine." Jay said as they walked to the locker room. "She said she would call if she needed anything. Plus Matt and Jeff are with her."**

"**I know. I just worry about her." Adam said stopping at the locker room. **

**When they went in, Chris was there getting ready. Adam wanted to tell him about the baby and how difficult this pregnancy had been on Lindsai. She had been diagnosed with High Blood Pressure and was having a lot of complications. He thought it was from the stress of the situation. Adam had confided in Jay about everything. He needed someone to talk to. He also told Jay to not tell Chris about the baby.**

"**I will see you, Jay." Adam said walking out.**

"**Chris, I think we need to have a talk." Jay said to him.**

"**What?" Chris asked him.**

"**I know about you and Lindsai." Jay said to him. "I know about the affair."**

"**Then you know it is over." Chris said. "But I need to see her again. I am going to follow her home from work and find out where she lives."**

"**Don't do that." Jay said. He knew that Lindsai didn't want Chris to know she was pregnant. "Chris, let Lindsai move on. She is hurting so much from this. Let her be, please."**

"**I want to make her stop hurting." Chris said sitting down. "I want to make this better for her."**

"**You can't make this better unless you leave Jessica." Jay said sitting down beside him. "Are you going to leave Jessica?"**

"**No, I can't." Chris said. "Jessica is the mother of my son. I have to try to make it work with her."**

"**If you are trying to make it work with Jessica, then you should let Lindsai be." Jay said. "Chris, work on your marriage and leave Lindsai alone. That is what you want."**

"**I want to make my marriage work." Chris said. "But I am still very much in love with Lindsai."**

"**Chris, you can't have both." Jay said. "Well, you can but you have already ended things with Lindsai, so let her be. Give her the peace she needs."**

"**I will." Chris said realizing that Jay was right. "I will let Lindsai go and be happy."**

"**Good. She deserves it." Jay said. "See you later."**

"**Bye." Chris said as Jay walked out. He realized that Jay was right. He wasn't going to leave Jessica and his son. So, he needed to let Lindsai be happy. No matter how much he still loved her.**

"**What did you and Chris talk about?" Adam asked Jay when came in. **

"**I told him to leave Lindsai alone and let her be happy." Jay said. "He said he would."**

"**I hope so. Lindsai doesn't need any stress right now." Adam said as they got ready. "And Chris talking to her or finding out is stressful for her."**

"**I agree." Jay said. "So, we protect Lindsai and the baby."**

"**Yes, we do." Adam said as they walked out.**

**While Adam and Jay were making sure Chris didn't talk to Lindsai or find out, Matt and Jeff were helping Lindsai with the nursery.**

"**Lin, come on and make up your mind." Matt said as she was deciding where to put the crib and things. She had changed her mind at least three times.**

"**I am trying to find the best place for it." Lindsai said looking at the room.**

"**You are so getting back at me for giving Chris your number." Matt said. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you didn't want anyone but us to have your cell."**

"**I don't want everyone calling me all the time." She said to him. She didn't tell him the real reason she didn't want Chris to have her number.**

"**I know. I'm sorry." He said.**

"**I forgive you. Now, put it there." She said pointing to the place by the window.**

"**Finally." Matt said just as Jeff came in with dinner.**

"**I hope you got me one with everything." Lindsai said as he came in with the burgers.**

"**Yes, I got you one with cheese, chili, onions, mustard, lettuce, ketchup and mayo." Jeff said getting everything out. "And I got you chili cheese fries like you asked and onion rings."**

"**Did you get my peanut butter and banana milkshake?" She asked looking at the drinks.**

"**Yes, one peanut butter and banana milkshake." He said handing it to her. "Extra Large."**

"**You rule, Jeff." She said taking it.**

"**How can you eat and drink all that?" Matt asked her.**

"**Because Emma and I love peanut butter and banana." She said taking a bite of her cheeseburger. "And cheesburgers, fries and onion rings."**

"**Okay." Matt said with a smile.**

"**What did you get for dessert?" Lindsai asked.**

"**Dessert?" Jeff asked.**

"**You did remember dessert, didn't you?" Lindsai asked with a frown.**

"**I'm sorry, I forgot." He said.**

"**Jeff, I wanted chocolate cake." She said with a whine.**

"**I promise after dinner, I will get you some chocolate cake." Matt said. He was already in the doghouse with her.**

"**Good. Knew there was a reason I loved you more." She said kissing him on the cheek. "Now, let's eat."**

**"You are so weird when you are pregnant." Matt said to her as they ate.**

**"Pregnant women get cravings and I crave cheesburgers." Lindsai said as she ate.**

**"Alright." Matt said with a smile. **

**"Good. Now let me eat my cheeseburger." She said back.**

**Please review!! **


	15. Finally Baby and Hurtful Words

_April 25, 2004_

Lindsai had gone into labor six weeks early and delivered her daughter. She still chose not to tell Chris about her. Lindsai brought Emma Payton Grimaldi home five days after she was born. Adam was there with her when she did. She was still a little sore from the c-section and needed some help. She had hired a nanny who was starting in a day or so.

"Here we are Emma." Lindsai said walking into the house with Adam. "We are home."

"Do you want me to put her down?" Adam asked her.

"Please." Lindsai said as he took Emma.

He placed her in the bassinet in the living room and walked over and sat beside Lindsai. He thought that maybe now that Emma was here, that she would call Chris and tell him. Just as he was going to say something, the doorbell went off. It was Jay, Jeff and Matt.

"Well, where is that baby?" Jay asked coming in.

"She is sleeping in the bassinet." Adam told them.

"Well, let us hold her." Jeff said.

"I don't want to wake her." Adam said.

"Relax, daddy. It will be fine." Jeff said.

Jay and Adam gave each other a look when Jeff said that. They knew that Chris was the father.

"It's fine." Lindsai said. "Just be careful with her. Because if any of you hurt or drop her, it will be last thing you do."

"Okay, mom." Matt said picking Emma up. "She is a beautiful baby. You guys do great work."

"Thanks." Lindsai said. She didn't want anyone to know that Chris was the father. "Can one of you guys get me something to drink?"

"I will." Jay said going into the kitchen.

"Let me hold her." Jeff said to his brother.

"Okay, here." Matt said gently handing the baby to Jeff.

"She is a beautiful baby." Jeff said. "She doesn't look anything like Adam. I see a little Lindsai in her but no Adam."

"Jeff." Matt said. "Not all babies look like their parents."

"I am just saying that Emma looks nothing like Adam." Jeff said. "Are you sure he is the father?"

"What does that mean?" Lindsai asked a little hurt. Even though she knew that Adam wasn't Emma's father, it still hurt that Jeff would say that. "That I sleep around. God, Jeff, you are suppose to be my friend." She said getting up and heading to her room. "When you are finished, can one of you bring Emma to me?"

"Yes." Matt said to her. "Way to go, idiot." He said smacking Jeff in back of the head.

"I didn't mean that she slept around." Jeff said as Jay took Emma from him.

"I will go." Jay said handing Emma to Adam. "Be back."

"Okay." Adam said holding Emma.

"Jeff, you owe her a big apology." Matt said to his brother as they sat down while Adam held Emma.

"I know. Maybe I should go now and talk to her." Jeff said.

"No, let Jay talk to her first." Adam said knowing that Jay knew about Chris.

"Okay." Jeff said.

While Adam, Jeff and Matt were in the living room with Emma, Jay was in the bedroom talking to Lindsai.

"Jeff didn't mean anything." Jay said lying beside her.

"I know. It's just hard to know I have this perfect little girl with a man who doesn't know about her and probably wouldn't want to know." She said turning to face him. "Plus Jeff is right, I am a slut. What else do you call a person who sleeps with a married man for nine months, and sleeps with another married man and then gets knocked up."

"Lindsai, you are not a slut. I wish you wouldn't say that about yourself." Jay said hugging her. "You loved Chris and what happened with Adam was a mistake. It doesn't make you a slut."

"Thanks for saying that." She said hugging him.

"It is the truth." He said just as Jeff came in with Emma. "I will leave you guys."

"Okay." Lindsai said sitting up.

"Lindsai, I am sorry." Jeff said handing Emma to her. "I didn't mean anything by it."

"I know. It just hurt to think that you could think that about me." She said holding Emma.

"I'm sorry." He said hugging her and Emma. "I know that it is not true. I am sorry."

"I know. I forgive you." She said to him. "Now, it is time to feed Emma, and I don't think you want to be here for that."

"Right." He said leaving.

"It is just you and me, baby." Lindsai said to her daughter. "We better get use that. I'm sorry that you won't have a daddy. But you have some great guys that will be like a dad to you. I'm sorry. Your not having a daddy is my fault. I can't explain right now but I will later. I love you, baby girl. And I am sorry that I ruined things for you. If I had thought more, you would have a daddy who wasn't needed somewhere else. I'm sorry Emma." She said crying. "I'm so sorry that messed things up for you. But your daddy belongs to someone else. I am just so sorry."

She just held her daughter and thought about things. She knew it would be difficult to be a single mom but she knew she would have her friends to help her.

Please Review!!!!


	16. Halloween and Decisions

_October 31, 2004_

_Emma's First Halloween_

"Emma, you are going to make a great pumpkin." Lindsai said getting her 6 month old daughter ready. They were going trick or treating with Jay and Adam.

"Lindsai, I got our costumes." Traci, Emma's nanny, said coming in the room.

"Cool. What did you get?" Lindsai asked her.

"I got me Glenda, the witch of the North." Traci said. "I got you, Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz."

"Sounds good." Lindsai said getting Emma into her costume. "Okay, Miss Emma is ready."

"Okay. I will watch her while you get dressed." Traci said to her.

"Thank you." Lindsai said taking her costume into the bathroom. She got dressed and then came out. "So, how do I look?"

"You make an awesome Dorothy." Traci said holding Emma.

"Thank you." Lindsai said taking Emma from her. "Now, go be Glenda."

"Okay." Traci said going to get dressed.

Lindsai took Emma into the living room. She knew that Adam and Jay would be there soon. She was excited about Emma's first Halloween. She put Emma in the travel yard and got her camera. She took some pictures of Emma.

"Lindsai, you make an awesome Dorothy." Adam said coming in.

"Don't you know how to knock?" She asked him playfully.

"What would be the fun in that?" He said hugging her.

"Yeah. Where is Jay?" Lindsai asked.

"Right here, Dorothy." Jay said walking in. "If I wasn't married, we would dump these guys and have some Halloween fun."

"Who are you guys?" Lindsai asked looking at them. They were dressed in each other wrestling gear. "And Jay, I don't think so."

"I'm Edge." Jay said.

"I'm Christian." Adam said picking up Emma.

"So, Emma and I are going trick or treating with Edge and Christian." She said looking at Adam holding Emma.

"Yes." Adam said while holding Emma. "Emma likes my costume."

"How can you tell that?" Lindsai asked him.

"She is smiling." He said. "And she makes the cutest pumpkin."

"She is always smiling lately." Lindsai said to him.

"So, she is smiling because she knows Uncle Adam is the best uncle in world." He said.

"She is the cutest pumpkin in the world. But Uncle Jay is the best uncle." Jay said walking up to Adam and taking Emma. "It is amazing how much she really does look like Chris. But she has Lindsai's nose." He said.

"Jay." Adam said. "We agreed not to mention him. Sorry, Lindsai."

"That's okay." She said just as Traci came in. "Wow, Traci, you make a great Glenda."

"Thanks." Traci said. "Are we ready?"

"We are. Just Dorothy, Glenda, Edge, Christian and a pumpkin." Lindsai said with a laugh.

"That makes a great group." Adam said walking to the door with Emma in his arms. He had taken her from Jay.

"Are you going to take Emma?" Lindsai asked him.

"Yes and we are going to get the best candy." He said. "It's that right, peanut." He said tickling her tummy. She smiled a little at him.

"I'm sure you will." Lindsai said grabbing Emma's diaper bag. "Let's go get some candy."

They headed around the neighborhood and went to the houses for trick or treating. Adam held Emma the whole time. Traci got some great photos of the group. It was nice to have them there. After the trick or treating, Traci headed home and everyone else headed to Lindsai.

"I have to take Emma out of this costume." Lindsai said walking toward the nursery.

While she changed Emma into pajamas and put her to bed, and then changed her own clothes. Jay and Adam were talking about Lindsai and the situation.

"How is Lindsai doing really?" Jay asked Adam. He knew that Adam spent more time with Lindsai than anyone.

"I think she is finally getting better." Adam said sitting down on the sofa. Lindsai had a tough time the first few months after Emma was born. She was extremely sad and depressed and everyone worried about what she would do. She even made Adam promise to take Emma if anything happened to her. No one knew that it was the situation with Chris doing it. "She seems happier than before. So, I think she is moving on."

"I hope so." Jay said sitting in a chair. "She deserves to be happy and not let Chris ruin that."

"I agree." Adam said. "The only good thing that came out of that affair is Emma and I think Lindsai is right not to tell him."

"I am starting to agree with you on that." Jay said. "I don't think Chris would be a good dad for Emma right now. He is focused on Jessica and Ash. He wouldn't give Emma enough time."

"I know that." Adam said. "So, I think it is best for everyone that people think I am Emma's father. That way no one will tell Chris that Lindsai has a baby."

"Okay. If you are sure that you want to do." Jay said. "What will Lisa say?"

"I have already explained things to her." Adam said. "She thinks that I had a one drunken night with Lindsai and she got pregnant. It was before she and I were married, so, she understands."

"Okay." Jay said. "I will keep this secret for Lindsai and Emma."

"Okay." Adam said just as Lindsai came in. "Did Emma go down?"

"Yes, she is sleeping peacefully." Lindsai said sitting down by Adam. "What were you guys talking about?"

"Adam as Emma's daddy." Jay said.

"What?" Lindsai asked.

"Jay and I were talking that it would be best if everyone believes that I am Emma's father." Adam said. He wasn't sure that she would go along with this.

"Why would it be best?" Lindsai asked. "I know that I don't want anyone to know that Chris is her father but Adam think about this."

"I have. I told Lisa that I am Emma's father." He replied to her. "She knows that is why I come and visit you."

"Adam, I can't let Emma call you daddy." She said. "I know it might not make sense, but I can't take that away from Chris, who is her father. He probably will never know about her but I just can't take that away. I'm sorry."

"Lindsai, I don't need her to call me daddy." He said hugging her. "I will always be Uncle Adam to her. Just to everyone else I will be her dad. I do understand why you want that."

"Thank you." She said hugging him back.

"So, are you okay with that?" Adam asked her.

"Yes." She replied. She wasn't 100 % sure about it but it would stop any gossip that might get back to Chris.

"Okay. Now let's divide and eat this candy." He said as they started to divide it.

Please Review!!!


	17. Emma's First Christmas

_December 24, 2004_

_Emma's first Christmas_

"Thanks for giving me the holidays off." Traci said to Lindsai as she helped wrapped presents.

"It is not a problem. Christmas should be spent with family." Lindsai said as they wrapped presents for Emma.

"Is it just going to be you and Emma?" Traci asked. She knew that Lindsai's family was in Tampa and that Jay and Adam were there with their family.

"Yes. But we will have a great time." Lindsai replied. "I have a great day planned for her."

"Okay." Traci replied looking at her watch. "I better be going. Thanks again."

"It is not a problem." Lindsai said getting up. "Traci, this is for you. You have been a great help to me with Emma."

"Thank you." Traci said taking the envelope. In it was a thousand dollars. "Lindsai, this is too much."

"No, it isn't." Lindsai replied. "You have been a big help to me. I can't thank you enough."

"You have." Traci said getting her things. "I will see you after the new year."

"Have a great time and Happy Holidays." Lindsai said to her.

Traci left and it was Lindsai and Emma now. Lindsai went into the kitchen and started baking. Emma was napping and Lindsai liked the quiet. She had just started her Fudge Pie when the doorbell rang. She wondered who would be coming on Christmas Eve.

"Can I help you?" She asked the UPS driver at her door.

"I have a delivery for Lindsai Grimaldi." He said to her.

"I am Lindsai." She said signing for the package. "Thank you." She said as he left.

She didn't know who sent her the package. She figured it was Adam, Jay, Jeff or Matt. She was not prepared for who sent it.

"Lindsai, I sent this to your work. I hope you get it. I just wanted to let you know I was thinking about you." The note said. "I always think about you and I am very sorry for how things turned out. I still love you. Love, Chris."

She couldn't believe that he had sent her something. She opened it and found a diamond and platinum locket inside. This one was engraved with Thinking about you. She started to cry when she opened it. She thought she was getting better about things but hearing from him brought everything back. Just as she was crying, she heard Emma. She walked into the nursery and picked up her eight month old daughter.

"Hey, baby." She said sitting down with Emma in the rocking chair. "Here we on Christmas Eve. Santa will be here soon and bring you something great. I wish he could bring your daddy. But that is not going to happen."

She continued to cry while she held Emma. She just hugged and rocked her daughter. She knew this was her fault. She had chosen to not tell Chris and have Emma without her dad. She knew she had been angry when he chose to end things with her. She wondered if she chose not to tell him because she was punishing him for that.

"I'm so sorry that I ruined things for you, my little girl." She said to Emma. "I made this mistake but I couldn't tell your dad about you. He was so conflicted about things. So, I chose not to tell him and it be just you and me. I'm so sorry, my angel. I never intended for this to happen. I don't regret the affair because it gave me you. And you are the best part of me and Chris. I could never regret you. My perfect angel." She said kissing Emma on the forehead.

Soon Emma was asleep again and Lindsai made her way back to the kitchen. She finished baking her fudge pie because she knew that Adam and Jay would come and visit her and they loved the pie. After making it, she went back into the living room to finish wrapping the gifts. Just as she was, her doorbell rang again. She didn't know who it was this time. She was shocked when she opened the door.

"What you guys doing here and why aren't you with your family?" Lindsai asked.

"We couldn't allow you to be alone on Christmas." Matt said walking in and hugging her.

"Matt is right. You need us here." Jeff said following. He gave her a hug too.

"But you guys should be with your family." She said shutting the door behind them.

"You and Emma are our family." Matt said sitting down the presents they had brought. "These are from us and these are from Adam and Jay. They wanted us to drop them off to you."

"Thank you." She said to them.

"Lindsai, have you been crying?" Jeff asked her. He could tell that maybe she had.

"Yes. I have." She replied. "I was crying because I thought I was going to be alone."

"You aren't alone." Jeff said hugging her. "I bet Adam is sad about missing Emma's first Christmas."

"Yeah, but he called and I told him I would get it on video." She replied. She knew that everyone thought that Adam was Emma's father. It hurt to think that she was lying to everyone about Emma's father but Adam and Jay had convinced her it was for the best. It was better to say that Adam was her father than for Lindsai to say the dad was a one night with someone she didn't know.

"That's great." Matt said to her. "So, Miss Emma is sleeping?"

"Yes. I told her Santa would be here soon." Lindsai said.

"Santa is coming here? Awesome." Jeff said excitedly. "I have been good so, he will bring me and Emma something great."

"Jeff, you know about Santa." Matt said. "Emma is one who has been good, so, she gets the best presents."

"Of course she has been good." Jeff said. "She is a baby who has only been here for eight months."

"Jeff." Matt said somewhat annoyed. He turned his attention from Jeff to Lindsai. "Lindsai, did you bake something?"

"Matt, you know I did." She said walking into the kitchen just as Emma woke up.

"I will get her." Jeff said.

Soon he and Emma joined Lindsai and Matt in the kitchen.

"Emma is ready for Santa." Jeff said holding her. "So, let's go open presents."

"Okay." Matt said. "Then I want some fudge pie."

"Matt, you always eat Lindsai's fudge pie." Jeff said. "Everyone loves it."

"Well, it is good." Matt said walking into the living room with them.

They opened their gifts and Matt video tapped Lindsai helping Emma open hers. She got tons of gifts from everyone. She must have opened 75 gifts for Emma.

"Wow, Emma, you got everything." Jeff said holding her.

"She did. You guys spoil her." Lindsai said to them.

"She is like our niece, no, she is our niece." Matt said. "We think of her like that so, we can spoil her rotten."

"Okay." Lindsai replied with a smile.

It was nice to have them there to spend Christmas with her and Emma. It was nice to not be alone again like she was last year. But last year, she was expecting Emma. Now, she was enjoying Emma and the holiday.

Please Review!!!


	18. Emma's First Word

_**Thanks to RKOSGIRL92 and Queenofyourworld for the reviews!!**_

_**February 14, 2005**_

_**Emma's First Word**_

**Lindsai had taken Valentine's Day off because Emma had a doctor's appointment. Emma was getting so big, she was ten months old now and babbling all the time. The doctor said it was just a little while before she would be talking. Lindsai and Emma came home after the doctor's. Lindsai found a package on her doorstep. **

"**Lindsai, this came to the office and we had it forwarded to you. Annie." Annie was her personal assistant.**

"**I wondered who sent mommy something." Lindsai said opening the door while holding Emma. "Maybe Uncle Adam sent you a gift."**

**Emma just smiled at Lindsai. Lindsai sat her down in the travel yard and started opening the package. When she saw where it was from, she knew who sent it to her. She opened it and saw a beautiful sapphire and silver locket. She turned it over and it was engraved with Forever and the date. She unfolded the note.**

"**Lindsai, I hope you get this on Valentine's Day. I wanted to let you know that I am still thinking about you. I miss you so much. I hope one day we can see each other again. I still love you, Chris."**

**She folded the note back. She wasn't going to cry this time. Why did he still send her gifts? She thought that he understood when she stopped talking to him, that she didn't want any contact. But every holiday or special occasion to them, he sent her a locket. It just kept her in love with him, each time one came, it was like she was falling back in love with him again.**

"**No, I won't go back there." She said out loud. "Emma, it is almost time for lunch." She said just as the door bell rang. **

**She was shocked to see Adam standing there. He told her that he wouldn't be able to come and see them.**

"**Adam, what are you doing here?" Lindsai asked him.**

"**I came to spend Valentine's Day with two of my favorite girls." He said.**

"**That is nice of you." Lindsai said walking into the kitchen. "We were getting ready to have lunch."**

"**Oh, good. I hope you made something awesome." He said following her. He noticed the locket on the counter. "Nice locket. Let me guess, Chris sent it."**

"**Yes. He sent it to work and they sent it here." She said taking out thing to make lunch. "Is pizza dogs okay for lunch?"**

"**Yes, because you make them awesome." He said quickly.**

"**Why do you and everyone else like for me to cook for you?" She asked as she started the sauce.**

"**Because you are a great cook." He said. "Now, let's get my girl in here." He said going into the living room and getting Emma out of her travel yard and putting her into the high chair. "Here we are."**

"**Okay, why don't you make her lunch?" Lindsai said to him.**

"**She isn't having pizza dogs with us?" He asked her walking into the kitchen.**

"**No, get her one of her meals." She said pointing to where she kept them.**

"**Alright." He said getting it and fixing it. "Now, are we ready to eat?"**

"**Did you set the table and get something to drink?" She asked him.**

"**Yes, dear." He said kidding with her. "Sometimes, it feels like we are married."**

"**Yeah, that's because you are always here, I fed you and you are like Emma's dad." She said. "But I like that. I like that you are here."**

"**Me too." He said getting everything out.**

"**Okay, things are done so, let's eat." She said putting it on the table.**

**They sat down to eat lunch. Adam helped Emma who had begun to eat by herself. They had a great lunch and it was nice to have someone there beside it being just her and Emma or her, Emma and Traci. Traci had the day off today and she was spending it with her boyfriend.**

"**That was a great lunch." Adam said helping her clean off the table.**

"**Thank you." Lindsai said.**

**Adam went and picked up Emma from her high chair and started to the living room. Lindsai finished up and joined them. Adam had put Emma in her travel yard. "So, things okay with you?" Lindsai asked him.**

"**Yeah." He replied.**

"**Dada." Emma said from the travel yard.**

"**Oh my god, did you hear that?" Lindsai said excitedly getting up and picking up Emma. "She said dada."**

"**Emma, you said dada." Adam said taking Emma from Lindsai. "I can't believe she said dada."**

"**I know." Lindsai said while Adam held Emma. **

"**Dada." Emma said again hugging Adam.**

"**I guess she realized I'm her dad, huh." Adam said hugging her. **

"**Yeah." Lindsai said quietly. She knew that everyone thought Adam was her father and he was around enough, but it was still weird to hear Emma call him that.**

"**Are you okay?" Adam asked her before putting Emma back in the travel yard.**

"**I am okay." She said sitting down. "I just can't believe that Emma is talking."**

"**I know." He said. "I also know this is hard for you. I am not her dad but she called me that and thinks I am."**

"**It is hard because I know she will never call Chris that." She said. "She won't know her dad and it is my fault."**

"**Lindsai, you know you can change that." He said hugging her. "You can tell Chris about her."**

"**I can't do that." She said. "I have made this decision and I intend to stick by it. I don't want Chris to have to choose between me and Emma and Jessica and Ash. It wouldn't be fair."**

"**What about what is fair to you and Emma?" He asked her. "You don't deserve to be alone from him. You love him and you share a child. Maybe you can work things out with him."**

"**No, he has made it clear that he is with Jessica." She said. "And I have to deal with that. And I am, so, let's just get off this subject. I will not tell him about her and that is how it is."**

"**Okay. I will abide by that." He said. "So, did you get it on video?"**

"**No, maybe next time." She said with a smile.**

**She saw that Emma was sleeping now. She was such a perfect little girl. She had big beautiful blue eyes and blond hair. She looked so much like Chris that it was hard sometimes for Lindsai not to think about him. But she knew she would eventually move on and she wanted too.**

**Please review!!**


	19. Emma's First Steps

_April 6, 2005_

_Emma's First Steps_

"Lindsai, are you sure about this theme for Emma's first birthday party?" Jay asked her as they sat in the living room. Emma was playing on a blanket in the floor.

"Yes. Emma loves Sesame Street." Lindsai said to him. They were planning Emma's first birthday which was in a few weeks.

"Okay. But I think you are going overboard on this." He replied to her. She had chosen all Sesame Street decorations, an Elmo cake and everything Sesame Street.

"Maybe a little." She said. "But it will be a great party."

"Yeah, it will be." He said. "So, why isn't Adam here planning his "daughter's" first birthday party?"

"You know why." She said. Adam was spending time with his wife because they were having some problems.

"It's not your fault." Jay said knowing what she was thinking. "Adam and Lisa having problems has nothing to do with you and Emma."

"Can you be sure about that?" She asked him. "Can you be sure that I am not causing their problems? It wouldn't be the first time."

"Adam and Chris are nothing alike." Jay said. "Chris knew what he was doing when he was having that affair with you. Adam is just being a friend."

"Yeah." She said looking at Emma, who was playing with her Elmo.

"Lindsai, you are not to blame for the problems Adam is having right now." Jay said to her.

"Okay." She said. "So, how are things at work?"

"You mean have I talked to Chris?" He said to her.

"I didn't mean that." She said. "I am trying to move on."

"I know you are." He said. "I have talked to Chris a few times. He always asked how you are. I tell him you are fine. I never tell him about Emma."

"I know." She replied. "If anyone told him about her, he would be banging down my door."

"Lindsai, you will move on." He said hugging her.

"Thanks for that." She said. "Did you see my video camera?"

"Yes, it's right here." He said leaning behind her to get from the table behind the sofa. "Why do you keep it out here?"

"Because the little girl in mommy and me who is Emma's age is walking." Lindsai said taking it. "So, I want to be prepared when Emma walks."

"She will be walking before you know it." He said.

"I know." She replied looking at Emma. "Do you think I am wrong about all this?"

"No, I don't." He said. "You are doing what you think is best for Emma and you. And that is what you should do."

"Thanks for that." She said hugging him again.

Just as she did, she saw Emma slowly pull herself up by the coffee table. Emma held on the table while walking.

"I think Emma will be walking soon." He said looking at her.

"Yeah." She replied. "So, I will be right back with some drinks. Video camera there if she walks. And watch her."

"Okay." He said as she left.

Just as she did, Emma let go of the coffee table and starting walking without assistance.

"Lindsai!" Jay yelled getting the camera and filming the steps.

"What?" She said coming in to see Emma walking toward her. "Oh, my baby. You are walking." She said as she came right to her.

She picked Emma up and hugged her.

"You walked baby." She said excitedly hugging her.

"Lindsai let her breathe." Jay said walking over to them.

"Sorry, baby." She said. "Did you get it on tape?"

"Yes." He said. "As soon as I saw her let go, I grabbed the camera.

"Good." She said putting Emma on the blanket. "I can't believe she is walking. I mean, I was waiting for her too but still."

"I know." He said. "But now she is mobile, so I hope you have baby proofed this house."

"I baby proofed it months ago." She said with a smile.

"Good." He said just as Emma got back up and walked over to them. He picked her up. "You are just too cute, Miss Emma."

"Okay, let's head to the park and let her walk there." Lindsai said getting up.

It was great that someone else was there when Emma walked but Lindsai couldn't help but to think about Chris and what he was missing. Why couldn't she move on from him? Why did he still have this hold over her? She thought about that as she, Jay and Emma headed to the park.

Please Review!! And any idea about what should be next, let me know!


	20. First Zoo Trip

_Thanks to Rkosgirl92 for the help with this one._

_May 10, 2005_

_Emma's First Zoo Trip_

"Guys, come on, let's go to the zoo already." Jeff said to Lindsai, Adam, Jay and Matt. They were taking Emma to the zoo for the first time.

"We are coming." Matt said coming into the living room from the kitchen. He had been, of course, eating the cookies that Lindsai made.

"Matt, stop eating those." Jay said. "Lindsai made them for us to take to the zoo."

"She made plenty." Matt said before taking a bite of the cookie. "She must have made like four dozen."

"Still we are supposed to take them to the zoo." Jay said again to him.

"Stop being so unfun." Matt said to him.

"I'm not un fun." Jay said.

"Guys, stop." Lindsai said walking in with Emma. "1. I made plenty of cookies, 2. Jay, you are not unfun, and 3. Matt, leave Jay alone."

"Yes, mom." They all said together.

"Okay, that is just creepy." Adam said coming in from the kitchen. "Let's go to the zoo."

They were soon on their way to the zoo. Everyone was excited. Lindsai had always loved the zoo and she was excited to take Emma there. They arrived at the zoo and put Emma in the stroller and headed to the entrance.

"Emma, see the zebras." Lindsai said showing Emma her favorite animals.

"Ze." Emma said pointing at them.

"Yeah, zebras." Lindsai said. "Who wants to take a picture?"

"We do." Everyone said.

"Once again, creepy." Adam said to them.

"Excuse me, can you take a picture of us?" Lindsai asked the mom standing next to them.

"Sure." She said taking Lindsai's camera.

Everyone posed in front of the zebras and she took the picture.

"Thank you." Lindsai said to her.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to intrude but aren't you guys wrestlers?" The woman who took the picture asked.

"Yes, we are." Jeff said.

"It is so cute you are at the zoo with your daughter?" She asked not sure which one was the father.

"Actually, Emma is Adam's daughter." Matt said to her. "We are like her uncles."

"Mama." Emma said interrupting the talk.

"What is it baby?" Lindsai asked.

"Ani." Emma said.

"We are going to see the animals." Lindsai said to her. "We should go to the next one."

"Of course. But can I get a picture with the guys?" The lady asked.

"Sure. I'll take it." Lindsai said. She took the lady's camera and took the picture.

After the lady left, they headed to the next exhibit. It was the monkeys.

"Oh, monkeys." Jeff said as they got there.

"Moo." Emma said.

"Yeah, monkey." Lindsai said to her.

"Oh, the petting zoo is coming up." Jay said. "Let's go."

They were soon on their way to the petting zoo. Adam took Emma out of the stroller and took her to pet the animals.

"This is a donkey." Adam said as Emma petted it. "Yeah, he is a nice donkey."

"It's not a donkey, Adam." Jeff said. "It's a jackass."

"Jeff." Matt said smacking him in the back of the head. "Don't say that in front of Emma."

"Jack." Emma said with a giggle.

"Nice Jeff." Jay said. "You are going to teach Emma bad habits."

"Sorry." Jeff said.

"This is a horsy." Adam said moving on to the next animal. He didn't want Jeff to teach Emma any other words. "He is a nice horsy. So, you pet him on his nose." He said as Emma took her hand and petted it.

"Quack, Quack." Emma said clapping her hands when she saw the ducks. "Dada, quack quack."

"We are going that way, peanut." Adam said walking to the ducks. Peanut was his special nickname for Emma. No one else called her that.

"Look the rabbits are mating." Jeff said using a word that no one would find bad.

"Jeff, Emma does not need to see that." Matt said smacking Jeff again.

"Stop smacking me in the head." Jeff said smacking Matt.

"Stop that." Matt said smacking him back.

"You stop." Jeff said smacking Matt.

"Boys, stop or you don't get any cookies." Lindsai said to them.

"Sorry." They said together.

"Alright." Lindsai said walking to where Adam and Emma were.

They were so cute looking at the animals. Lindsai couldn't help but take a picture. She continued to watch them look at the animals. They really were cute.

Please review!!


	21. Emma's First Haircut

_Thanks to Dejavu1978 for the help with this one_

_July 10, 2006_

_Emma's First Haircut_

"Thanks for helping since Traci had a family emergency." Lindsai said to Jeff as they were outside with Emma and her friend, Phoebe, from mommy and me. Phoebe was three.

"It is not a problem. I like spending time with my niece." Jeff said as they watched Emma and Phoebe play.

"I am glad that you are here." She said hugging him.

"What's going on Miss Lindsai?" He asked her.

"I guess I have just been feeling alone lately." She said to him. "I miss you guys."

"Adam comes and visits Emma. She is his daughter." Jeff said.

"Yeah, I know." She said. She never admitted to anyone that Adam was Emma's father but she never denied it either. She just agreed with everyone. She couldn't bring herself to say to anyone that Adam was Emma's dad. She didn't know why she couldn't take that away from Chris.

"Mommy, hungry." Emma said walking up with Phoebe.

"Okay, let's go have some lunch." Lindsai said picking up Phoebe while Jeff picked up Emma. She knew from Emma that kids didn't like strangers, so it was best for her to get Phoebe.

They all headed into the house. Lindsai and Jeff put the girls down in the playroom and headed to the kitchen to make lunch. Lindsai turned on the baby monitor so, she could hear them.

"Emma, I gots scissors." Phoebe whispered to her.

"Yeah." Emma said back.

"Bathroom." Phoebe said pointing to the room across the hall.

The two girls walked to the room across the hall. Phoebe had the scissors in her hand. Emma sat down on the seat and Phoebe stood on the stool in there.

"Okay, Emma." Phoebe said to her. "Haircuts."

"K" Emma said back.

Phoebe started cutting Emma's blond hair just a little bit. Lindsai had finished lunch and was heading to the playroom to get the girls for lunch.

"Emma, Phoebe." Lindsai said walking into the playroom. She didn't see the two. She then headed to the bathroom. "Phoebe, Emma!" She screamed when she saw that Phoebe was cutting Emma's hair. She had cut some of the sides.

"Pretty." Phoebe said.

"Pretty, mommy?" Emma asked.

"Phoebe, you aren't supposed to play with scissors." Lindsai said taking them from her. "Where did you get them?"

"My sister." Phoebe said.

"Phoebe out." Lindsai said pointing to the door. "Go and sit on the sofa and do not move."

"Okay." Phoebe said leaving.

"Emma, you know not to play with scissors." Lindsai said looking at her daughter. "Okay, we are off to the salon to get this fixed."

She took Emma into the living room where Jeff was sitting with Phoebe. She couldn't believe that Phoebe had gotten scissors.

"Okay, girls, we are off to the salon." Lindsai said getting her things.

They were soon off to the salon. On the way, Lindsai had called Phoebe's mom and told her about things. She agreed to meet them at the salon to get Phoebe.

"Lindsai, I am so sorry about this." Jennifer said to her when she met them at the salon.

"You might want to find out where Phoebe got the scissors." Lindsai told her.

"I will." Jennifer said taking Phoebe and leaving.

"Okay, Miss Emma. Now, you get a professional haircut." Lindsai said as they walked into the salon.

The hair stylist took Emma and cut her hair to cover what was done. She managed to make Emma's hair look good.

"Thank you, Erin." Lindsai said to her.

"Not a problem Lindsai." Erin said. She and Lindsai had been friends for a while.

"Okay, Emma, let's go home." Lindsai said after paying Erin. She knew she would have to talk to Emma about this.

When they got home, they had lunch. Lindsai then took Emma into the living room to talk about this.

"Emma, you know that you aren't supposed to play with scissors." Lindsai said to her.

"Yeah." Emma said.

"Okay, no playing with Phoebe until you both can learn not to play with scissors." Lindsai said to her. "Understand?"

"Yeah." Emma said getting down and going to her playroom.

"Lindsai, she is two." Jeff said. "She didn't know it was wrong."

"She knew that scissors were a no-no." Lindsai said.

"These things happen." He said to her.

"I know." Lindsai replied. "But she needs to know that it is not okay to play with scissors, no matter who has them."

"Yes, mom." Jeff said hugging her.

"Thanks, son." Lindsai said. "You can't play with scissors either."

"No fair." He said going to the play room.

She laughed as he and Emma colored. It was a cute picture. She still couldn't believe that Phoebe had cut Emma's hair. Kids do anything for fun.

Please Review!!


	22. First Injury

_April 10, 2007_

_Emma's First Injury_

"Mommy, can I slide?" Three year old Emma Grimaldi asked her mom as they arrived at the park near their house.

"Yes, just be careful." Lindsai told her daughter.

"Yay!!" Emma said excitedly running to the slide.

"So, she more active than usual." Adam said as he and Lindsai went to sit down on a bench nearby.

"Yeah, I think Jeff gave her big bag of skittles and she sneaks them." Lindsai said with a laugh.

"I think it is all the sweets you bake." He replied to her.

"It is not." She said playfully hitting him. "I never let her have too much sugar."

"I know." He said with a smile to her. "So, what's been going on with you?"

"Nothing, just home schooling Emma." She said. "I don't want her to go to a public school and I didn't find a private school I liked."

"I see. You know, you can move to Tampa." Adam said to her. "That way you can be close to me, Jay and your parents."

"I know but it is too close to Chris. I can't be that close." She replied. "There is a chance that Chris would see me and Emma and know that she is his daughter."

"I understand. But Lindsai, you are all alone here." He said hugging her. "I worry about you and Emma."

"We are fine." She said. "I am fine."

"Okay, if you say so." He replied just as they heard Emma cry.

Both ran to the slide where she was laying on the ground. Adam picked her up and they headed to the hospital. When they got there, both went back with Emma.

"Mommy, it hurts." Emma said while Adam held her.

"I know baby." Lindsai replied just as the doctor came in.

"Well, Emma, I am afraid you broke your arm." The doctor said showing the x-ray. "We will have to set it."

"Okay, will it hurt?" Emma asked.

"It will a little." The doctor said truthfully to her.

Don't worry, peanut, I will hold you tight okay." Adam said to her.

"Okay." Emma replied.

"Okay." The doctor said getting everything to set it. "This will hurt a little." He said while starting to set it.

Adam held Emma tight while the doctor did that. Afterward, the doctor let Emma pick out her color for her cast. The doctor gave her some medication and Lindsai and Adam took her home.

"Mommy, I want it off." Emma said pulling at her cast.

"Baby, you can't. It will make sure that the bones heal properly." Lindsai said to her. "You have to keep it on."

"Peanut, come here." Adam said picking her up and sitting her in his lap. "When a bone breaks, it has to heal properly so, you can use. The cast helps by keeping it in place and letting it heal."

"But I don't like it." Emma replied laying her head on his chest and hugging him.

"I know, peanut, but it will help." He replied. "So, you need to be the brave girl I know you are and let everything heal."

"Okay." She said. "Can I have a brownie?"

"Yes, baby." Lindsai replied with a laugh. "They are on the counter."

"Yes." Emma said getting down and heading to the kitchen. She came back with her brownie and headed to the play room.

"That was great, thank you." Lindsai said to him.

"You know it is no problem." He replied. "I love my little peanut and I hate that she got hurt."

"Me too." Lindsai replied.

"So, why don't I help you make dinner?" He asked her.

"Okay." She said walking into the kitchen.

They were soon cooking dinner. Lindsai loved that Adam was so good with Emma. He really was like her father and Lindsai knew that Emma needed that. She needed that father figure and Adam was it. Lindsai was glad that Emma had that. She was glad that Emma had Adam.

Please Review!!!


	23. Important Question

_April 15, 2008_

_Question: Where do babies come from?_

"Uncle Jeff." Emma said sitting down beside him while they were playing in the play room.

"Yes, ladybug?" Jeff asked her. Ladybug was his nickname for her. He, Matt, Jay and Adam had come over for Emma's fourth birthday party which was held yesterday.

"Where do babies come from?" Emma asked him.

"What?" Jeff asked shocked that she would ask it.

"Where do babies come from?" Emma asked again.

"Why do you want to know where babies come from?" He asked her.

"Because I want a baby brother or sister and I want to know how I can get one." She replied.

"Maybe you should ask your mom." Jeff said to her trying to avoid the subject.

"I want you to tell me." She said giving him her puppy face which he could never resist.

"Okay, hand me Barbie and Ken." Jeff said pointing to her Barbies.

"K." She said handing him the dolls.

"Okay, so, you have Barbie who is a girl and Ken who is a boy, right?" He asked her. She shook her head yes. "Okay, so, Barbie and Ken get married or they don't have to be, depending on them. So, Ken and Barbie go to their bedroom or wherever they are, and they."

"Jeff, what are you doing?" Matt asked coming in to see Jeff with the Barbies.

"Emma wanted to know where babies come from so, I am telling her." He replied.

"Why are Barbie and Ken on top of each other?" Matt asked knowing but not wanting Emma to know.

"Because that is how they make a baby, duh!" Jeff said. "I thought you knew about this stuff."

"What is going on in here?" Lindsai asked coming in with Jay and Adam.

"I am telling Emma where babies come from." Jeff replied.

"You are what?" Jay asked shocked especially when he saw how Jeff had the dolls. "Why are you telling her?"

"Because she asked me." He replied.

"Emma, come sit by me and I will tell you about babies." Lindsai said to her. She could see what Jeff was explaining and she wasn't going to have Emma traumatized.

"I was telling her and showing her." Jeff said.

"I see that. But I don't want anything to scar my daughter for life." Lindsai said.

"I agree." Adam said sitting by Lindsai in the play room. Emma came and sat on his lap.

"So, where do babies come from?" Emma asked her mom.

"Okay, you have Barbie, the mommy and Ken, the daddy, right?" Lindsai asked her.

"Yes, Uncle Jeff told me that part." Emma said.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Lindsai replied knowing Jeff showed her what she didn't want Emma to know yet. "Anyway, when a mommy and a daddy love each other and are married, hopefully, their love makes a baby."

"Okay, where does the baby go?" Emma asked.

"Well, the love of the mommy and the daddy help put the baby in the mommy's tummy, like Barbie." Lindsai said taking the Barbie that her mom had gotten Emma that was the pregnant Barbie. "See, the baby is the tummy."

"Okay, how does the baby get out?" Emma asked.

"The mommy goes to the hospital and a doctor helps take the baby out of the tummy." Lindsai said showing her by the Barbie. "After the doctor takes the baby, he gives it to the mommy. And then the mommy and the daddy take the baby home."

"Mommy, can you and Uncle Adam have me a baby brother or sister?" Emma asked causing Jeff, Matt and Jay to spit out their soda they were drinking.

"Emma, we can't have you a baby." Lindsai said not sure how to answer that.

"Why not?" Emma asked. "You can be the mommy and Uncle Adam can be the daddy. Like with me."

"Emma, I told you that Uncle Adam is your uncle not your dad." Lindsai said. She had told Emma a little while ago when Emma asked about her dad.

"Okay, then can you have a baby with Uncle Jeff or Uncle Jay or Uncle Matt?" Emma asked.

"Emma, right now, mommy isn't ready for another baby." Adam said to her. "When she is ready, you will have a little brother or sister."

"But I want one now." She whined. "I want one like Phoebe has."

"Baby, one day you will have a little brother or sister, but right now, mommy can't give you one." Lindsai replied.

"Are you sure?" Emma asked again.

"Yes." Lindsai replied.

"Okay, can I have a kitten?" Emma asked.

"Yes, you can have a kitten." Lindsai replied with a laugh. Emma could always go from one thing to another so quickly.

"Yay!! I get a kitten." Emma said getting up and running to Jeff. "Did you hear Uncle Jeff? I get a kitten."

"I heard ladybug." Jeff said picking her up. "How about we go play some more?"

"Okay, oh, let's play Candy land." She said excitedly.

They were soon off playing Candy land and Jay, Adam and Matt were in the living room with Lindsai.

"So, nice speech, Lindsai." Matt said.

"Yeah, I like the love of mommy and daddy make a baby." Jay said. "That was so cute."

"Yeah, well I didn't think it was a good idea to have Jeff act out with Barbie and Ken how you really make a baby." Lindsai said with a laugh.

"Yeah, that would traumatize Emma." Adam said. "I don't want her traumatized."

"Yes, daddy, we get the point." Matt said. "I can't believe he was actually going to show her. What was he thinking?"

"I don't think he was." Jay replied looking in the playroom at Jeff and Emma playing candy land.

"Well, when she is older, I will tell her but now she is too young to know that." Lindsai replied.

"Definitely." All three said together.

Please Review!!!


	24. Midnight Snack

_July 10, 2008_

_Midnight Snack_

Emma Payton Grimaldi laid in her bed thinking about how she could get some cake without having to ask her mom. Her mom never let her have cake after bedtime. As Emma thought about things, she realized that her Uncle Matt was staying over. He always liked sweets and he would help her. She got out bed with Colby, her favorite teddy, and opened her door. She walked to the guest room which was next to hers. She opened the door and saw Matt sleeping. Her kitten, Mickey, was lying at the foot of bed.

"Uncle Matt." Emma said getting onto the bed. "Uncle Matt." She said again this time shaking him.

"No a few more minutes." Matt said in his sleep.

"Uncle Matt!" Emma said loudly before jumping on him.

"Emma, what are you doing up?" Matt asked the blond four year old waking up.

"I am hungry." She said to him.

"Why aren't you telling your mom?" Matt asked.

"I want some chocolate and mommy never lets me have sweets after bedtime." Emma said.

"What kind of chocolate?" Matt asked getting up.

"Mommy made a chocolate cake." Emma said.

"Chocolate Cake, homemade?" Matt asked. Lindsai was the best baker.

"Yes." Emma replied.

"Okay, let's go." Matt said taking her hand and walking to the door. "We have to be quiet so, we don't wake up mommy."

"Okay." Emma whispered holding Matt's hand with one of her hands and hugging Colby with the other.

They quietly made their way into the kitchen. Matt put Emma on a stool at the bar and walked to the fridge. He got out the milk and poured some for the both of them. He then took the cake out of the container and cut a piece for him and Emma.

"Okay, here we go, angel." Matt said placing one piece in front of Emma and giving her a fork and a glass of milk. He gave himself the same.

"This is good, Uncle Matt." Emma said as they ate.

"It is good. Your mom always bakes good stuff." Matt said quietly.

He and Emma continued to eat the cake. Matt didn't want Emma to eat a lot of it because Lindsai would not be happy if she had tummy ache.

"Uncle Matt, are you sure you and Mommy can't have me a baby brother or sister?" Emma asked him as they ate the cake.

"Why are you so wanting a baby brother or sister?" Matt asked her. Over the last few months, Emma had asked everyone to make a baby with Lindsai. She had asked Jay, Jeff, Adam, Matt, John Cena, Randy Orton, and Dave Batista, she had met them once when they came over with Adam.

"Because I want one like Phoebe has." She replied. "All of my play group friends have brothers or sisters and I want one too."

"Well, angel, your mommy needs a husband a first." Matt said hoping to get her off the baby thing.

"Can't you marry mommy?" Emma asked him.

"No, I can't." He said choking a little when she said that. "I don't love your mom like that."

"Oh, does anyone love my mommy like that?" Emma asked him before taking the last bite of her cake.

"I'm sure one day she will find that person." Matt said.

"Oh." She said. "Can I have another piece?"

"Maybe a small one." Matt said looking around to make sure that Lindsai hadn't woke up. He cut her another piece and cut himself another.

"I thought I said no sweets after bedtime." Lindsai said from the doorway.

"Lindsai." Matt said shocked she was there. He didn't even hear her come up.

"Well." Lindsai asked them.

"I wanted a snack." Matt said. "So, I woke up Emma and talked her into coming with me."

"I see." Lindsai said taking the empty plates and placing them in the dishwasher. "So, this was your idea?"

"Yes." Matt said.

"Emma, is that true?" Lindsai asked her daughter.

"No, I woke Uncle Matt up." Emma said.

"So, Matthew, you lied to me." Lindsai said using his full name.

"Yes, mom." Matt said like a child caught. "I'm sorry."

"Okay, Emma, wash your hands and brush your teeth again and take Colby and head back to bed." Lindsai said to her daughter.

"Okay." Emma said as Matt helped her down. She kissed Matt goodnight and kissed Lindsai goodnight.

Once Emma was in the bathroom, Lindsai turned her attention to Matt.

"So, Matt, why did you lie to me?" Lindsai asked him.

"Sorry, mom." Matt said. "I didn't want Emma to get in trouble."

"I know but Matt, I don't want her to think that lying is okay." Lindsai said sitting down beside him.

"I know." He replied. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I forgive you." She said kissing him on the cheek. "But you need to wash your hands, brush your teeth and go to bed."

"Okay, mom." He said getting up and heading to the bathroom.

After Emma and Matt were back in their room, Lindsai got a piece of cake and ate it.

"Wow, I do make good cake." She said walking back to her room.

Thanks to Queenofyourworld for the idea on this one. I appreciate all your help

Please Review!!!


	25. Trouble with the boys

_September 25, 2008_

_Trouble with the Boys_

"I can't believe Lindsai actually left Emma with us." Jeff said to Jay and Matt.

"Well, Traci called in sick because her mom is sick. And Lindsai had a meeting with Vince that she couldn't cancel." Jay said to them.

"Let's just make sure nothing happens." Matt said.

"Then we better watch Emma and Jeff." Jay said.

"Uncle Jeff, come and play builder with me." Emma said taking Jeff's hand and pulling him to the play room.

Matt and Jay watched the play room on the video cameras set up. Lindsai had video cameras in Emma's room and the play room to watch her.

"I am going to make lunch." Jay said getting up and heading to the kitchen. He left Matt to watch the video.

"Uncle Jeff, my blocks won't stay up." Emma said to him.

"Maybe they aren't supposed to." He replied.

"But I want them to." She whined to him. "Can you make them?"

"I can see." He replied getting up and walking to Lindsai's office. He looked around for something to keep the blocks up. He found some super glue in the drawer. "This will work." He said to himself.

"Did you find something?" Emma asked him.

"Yes. I am certain super glue will work." Jeff said taking the cap off and putting some on the blocks. "Okay, there you go."

"Yay!! Thanks Uncle Jeff." Emma said hugging him.

"You are welcome." Jeff said. Just as he was going to put the cap back on, he realized that his fingers were stuck together. "Oh, no."

"Uncle Jeff, my fingers are stuck." Emma said to him.

"Oh, no." He said. "I think we were supposed to make sure it was dry first."

"Can you un stick me?" She asked him.

"I think we should tell Uncle Jay and Uncle Matt." Jeff said getting up. He and Emma went into the living room.

"Did you guys have fun?" Matt asked when they came into the living room.

"We have a problem." Jeff said.

"What kind of problem and how much is Lindsai's going to kill us for it?" Matt asked.

"Emma and I super glued our fingers together." Jeff said showing Matt.

"Oh, no. Lindsai and Adam are going to kill us." Matt replied. "Well, you anyway."

"Why me?" Jeff asked.

"Because you super glued their daughter's fingers together." Matt said. "Jay, can you come here?"

"What?" Jay asked coming in from the kitchen.

"Jeff and Emma super glued their fingers together." Matt said. "So, we need to get them unstuck before Lindsai or Adam comes home."

"Oh." Jay said looking at Jeff and Emma. "Maybe we can try olive oil."

"Okay, let's try it." Matt said going into the kitchen. He got the olive oil and tried on Jeff first. "Not working."

"Maybe butter." Jay said getting it and trying it on Jeff. "Not working."

"Why are you trying all this on me?" Jeff asked.

"Because you did this and we need to make sure this will work before we put it on Emma." Matt said to him.

"Okay." Jeff said.

"Now, what else can we try?" Jay asked.

"What about just water?" Jeff asked.

"We can try it." Matt said taking Jeff to the sink. "No, not working."

"What about alcohol?" Jay asked.

"You want to put alcohol on a four year old." Matt said. Not sure putting rum on Emma was a good idea, Lindsai and Adam would kill them then.

"I didn't mean rum or vodka, you alcoholic." Jay said. "I meant rubbing alcohol."

"Oh." Matt said. "And I am not an alcoholic."

"Okay." Jay said getting the alcohol. He put some on Jeff first. "Not working."

"Okay, we are running out of things." Matt said. "And Lindsai or Adam could be home soon."

"I am home." Lindsai said coming in. "What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing." Jeff said.

"Mommy, we are glued." Emma said coming in.

"Glued?" Lindsai asked.

"Emma and I super glued our fingers together." Jeff said.

"Lindsai, we have tried everything to get them unstuck." Matt said.

"Did you try nail polish remover?" Lindsai asked.

"No." Jay said.

"Okay, let me go get some and I will fix this." Lindsai said leaving and getting the nail polish remover.

"Why didn't we think of that?" Matt asked Jay.

"Because we are not girls or moms." Jay replied.

"Emma, come here please." Lindsai said to her daughter. She put some nail polish remover on a q-tip and proceeded to get her fingers unstuck. "Okay, all done."

"Thanks mommy." Emma said going into the play room.

"You are welcome." Lindsai said. "Jeff, you are next."

"Okay." He said sitting down beside her. She did the same to him as she did Emma.

"Now, you are unstuck." Lindsai said to him.

"Thanks." He said.

"Now, that it is done. We need to talk." Lindsai said to them. "All of you sit down."

"We are so in trouble." Matt said.

"Who was supposed to watch Emma and make sure she was fine?" Lindsai asked them.

"We were." They all said together.

"Okay. Who was supposed to watch Jeff and Emma and make sure they didn't get into trouble?" She asked.

"We were." Matt and Jay replied.

"So, what have we learned from this?" She asked them.

"That nail polish remover gets you unstuck." Jeff said.

"No, we have learned that Jeff can't be left alone with Emma anymore." Jay said.

"Good, Jay." Lindsai said. "So, you get a cookie."

"Hey what about me?" Matt asked.

"You get one if you can tell me what you have learned." Lindsai said.

"I learned that Jeff can't be left alone with Emma." He said. "And that I should watch them more closely."

"Good, now you get a cookie." She said. "Oh, and from now on, you three are not allowed to watch Emma until you can prove that you are grown up enough to take care of her."

"Okay." They all said together.

Thanks to Queenofyourworld for the help on this.

Please Review!!


	26. The Truth Comes Out

_April 16, 2009_

_The Truth Comes Out_

"I can't believe that Lindsai and Adam lied to us for years about Emma." Matt said to Jay and Jeff. They were in town for Emma's fifth birthday.

"I just don't know why they didn't tell us." Jeff said. They had overheard Lindsai and Adam talking about how Adam wasn't Emma's father. They didn't hear who really was but they wanted know.

"Guys, what's going on?" Adam asked coming into the room with Lindsai, Emma and Traci.

"I think you guys have some explaining to do." Jeff said to them. "About Emma's father."

"Traci, will you take Emma outside to play?" Lindsai asked the nanny.

"Yes. Come Miss Emma." Traci said taking her hand.

Once Emma was outside, Lindsai and Adam sat down and got ready to see what the guys were talking about.

"Why didn't you tell us that Adam wasn't Emma's father?" Jeff asked them.

"What's makes you think that I am not her father?" Adam asked back.

"We heard you guys talking earlier." Matt replied. "Lindsai, you said that Adam wasn't Emma's father but he does have the father/daughter bond with her."

"And we want to know who her father is." Jeff said.

"I guess it is time." Lindsai said looking at Adam.

"Are you sure?" Adam asked her.

"Yeah, it's time they knew the truth." She said.

"So, you are sure?" Jay asked.

"Yes, it is time. I will tell you but you can't tell Emma." Lindsai said to them. "Promise me you won't tell her."

"We promise." They said together.

"Okay. Emma's father is Chris Irvine." Lindsai said finally telling them the truth.

"Chris is Emma's father?" Jeff asked not believing it.

"Yes." Lindsai replied.

"Lindsai, please tell us the truth." Jeff said with a laugh. "There is no way that Chris is Emma's father."

"He is her father." Lindsai said again.

"I agree with Jeff." Matt said with a laugh too. "He can't be her father."

"He is." Lindsai said again with more force.

"Guys, Chris is her father." Jay said.

"Okay, then tell us how it came to be." Jeff said.

"At Stephanie's new year's eve party back in 2003, Chris and I hooked up." Lindsai said. "We were both were drunk."

"Yeah, I buy that, but Emma was born in 2004, so, there is no way that you got pregnant then." Jeff said.

"After that night, Chris and I started an affair that lasted until October 2003." Lindsai said. "No one but Adam knew about the affair."

"Adam, you knew?" Matt asked him. "Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"Lindsai and Chris asked me not to." Adam said. "I didn't say anything because of Lindsai."

"Lindsai, why would you have an affair with Chris?" Matt asked her. She didn't seem like the type to do that.

"Because I loved him." She replied. "That first night, we shared a connection. And then I fell in love with him."

"Lindsai, finish telling us." Jeff said.

"Okay. The affair continued until October when Chris decided to end it." She said. "He wanted to be with Jessica and Ash. So, he ended it."

"Does he know about Emma?" Matt asked.

"No. he has not idea that I have a daughter." Lindsai replied. "When I found out I was pregnant, I was going to tell him. But he never gave me a chance. The last time we were together, he left before I could tell him. And then I was going to when he ended it. After that, I decided to not tell him."

"Don't you think he has the right to know?" Jeff said to her. "He is her father."

"No. It has been almost six years and there is no need to tell him." She said. "Emma has you guys, she doesn't need to know. And he has his family, which is three kids now instead of one, and he doesn't need to know."

"Lindsai, don't you think he should know and have a chance to know his daughter." Jeff said again.

"I can't do that." She said forcefully. "I can't tell him and have him not want anything to do with her. And I can't tell her and let it break her little heart when he doesn't want anything to do with her."

"You don't know that will happen." Matt said to her.

"I can't take the chance." She replied. "I can't and won't do that to my daughter. I hope you understand."

"Guys, this is Lindsai's decision." Adam said. "She is Emma's mother and that gives her the right to say what is best for her daughter."

"Adam, how could you lie to us about Emma?" Matt asked.

"I did what was best for Emma and Lindsai." Adam said.

"We both did what was best for them." Jay said. Adam had told him that Chris was Emma's father.

"Jay, you knew?" Jeff asked him.

"Yes, Adam needed someone to confide in about things. And he told me everything." Jay said. "I promised him and Lindsai that I wouldn't say anything."

"Lindsai, if you had told me, I would have kept quiet too." Matt said.

"I wouldn't have." Jeff replied. "Chris deserves to know that he is Emma's father."

"Jeff, this is Lindsai's decision." Matt said to his brother. "And we will not tell anyone."

"Fine. But I think you are making a mistake." Jeff said getting up and going outside with Emma and Traci.

"Lindsai, I support your decision not to tell Chris." Matt said hugging her. "And I won't tell anyone and I will make sure that Jeff doesn't."

"Thank you, Matt." Lindsai said hugging him back. "Now, let's get off this subject and go see what Emma and Jeff are doing."

They made their way outside where Emma and Jeff were playing in the sandbox. Lindsai watched as Matt and Jay joined them and they were soon making a sand city.

"Lindsai, you did the right thing by telling them." Adam said placing an arm around her shoulders. "It was time."

"Yeah, especially with me having to go back to auditing on the road now." Lindsai replied. "Vince says it is time and that I can bring Emma along as long as Traci comes."

"Good. I can't wait for you guys to visit us." Adam said. "And everything will be fine."

"Thanks for everything. You really are the best friend I have." She said to him.

"I will always be here for you." He said before they joined the group in the sandbox.

Thanks once again to Queenofyourworld for the help on this. You give me awesome ideas.

Please review!!!


	27. Learning about Emma

_**July 25, 2009**_

_**Learning about Emma**_

**The day after Chris found out and the group went to the zoo. The guys meet up with Chris to help him know some things about Emma.**

"**Chris, glad you could join us." Jay said to him.**

"**Thanks. What did you guys want?" He asked them.**

"**We thought that you would like to hear some stories about Emma." Jeff said.**

"**I would like that." He replied. He did want to know more about his daughter.**

"**Okay." Jeff said. "Emma's first word was dada and she said it on Valentine's Day when she was nine months old."**

"**She said dada first." Chris said a little sad that he missed it.**

"**Yeah, Adam was there when she said it. She called him dada." Jay said before he could stop himself. "Sorry."**

"**It's okay." Chris said not wanting to let on how much it hurt.**

"**Her first steps were about a week before her first birthday." Jay said. "I was there with Lindsai and video tapped the whole thing."**

"**Wow, I hope I get to see it." Chris said. It hurt to know that Jay, Adam, Jeff and Matt knew more about Emma. That they had been a part of her life.**

"**You will." Jay replied knowing that Lindsai would show him.**

"**What else has Emma gotten into?" Chris asked.**

"**Well, her first trip to the zoo, Jeff taught her to call the donkey, a jackass." Jay said.**

"**Really?" Chris said.**

"**Yeah, but Lindsai told her not to call it that." Matt said.**

"**When Emma was two, a friend of hers cut her hair." Jeff said to him.**

"**What?" Chris said with a laugh. They were telling him things quickly.**

"**Yeah, Phoebe got scissors from her sister and cut Emma's hair." Jeff said. "Luckily, Lindsai went and caught them before she really did a number on Emma's hair."**

"**Yeah, I guess so." Chris said. He had missed so much of Emma's life. He would never get that back and that hurt a lot.**

"**Let's see." Adam said. "She broke her arm when she was three."**

"**She did?" Chris asked sorry that his daughter was hurt.**

"**She fell off the slide at the park." Adam said. "We took her to the hospital and they set it."**

"**So, you were there?" Chris asked him. He hated that Adam had that father/daughter bond with Emma.**

"**Yes. I was." Adam replied.**

"**Anything else?" Chris asked.**

"**Well, Jeff almost scared her for life when she asked where babies come from." Matt said. **

"**Really, how?" Chris asked.**

"**She asked him where babies come from." Matt said. "He told her to give him her Barbies and he proceeded to tell her where babies came from."**

"**Oh, she must have been traumatized." Chris said looking at Jeff.**

"**Well, luckily, Lindsai caught them in time and she explained everything to Emma." Matt said. "She did a great job."**

"**That's good." Chris replied. He still couldn't get use to the fact that he had a daughter with Lindsai and that these bunch of nuts were around to experience the firsts in her life.**

"**One thing about Emma, she loves chocolate cake." Matt said. "She even talked me into getting her some one night after bedtime."**

"**I remember how much Lindsai loved chocolate cake." Chris said remembering that about Lindsai. "Wait, you guys stayed over at Lindsai's?"**

**"**We have**." Matt said. "But Emma is like Lindsai with chocolate cake."**

"**Then there was the time when Jeff and Emma super glued their fingers together." Jay said.**

"**You guys super glued your fingers together?" Chris asked Jeff.**

"**We were trying to get the blocks to stay up." Jeff said defending himself. **

"**Jay and I tried everything to get them unstuck." Matt said. "We hoped we could before Lindsai got home. But we didn't and Lindsai had to get them unstuck. She used nail polish remover."**

"**Sound like Jeff shouldn't be left alone with Emma." Chris said with a laugh at hearing that.**

"**Yeah, that is what Lindsai said." Jay said. "She doesn't let Jeff alone with Emma anymore."**

"**Guys, thanks for sharing your stories about Emma with me." Chris said getting up. "I have to get going."**

"**No problem. Chris, if you want to know anything else about Emma, let us know." Jay said.**

"**Thanks." Chris said leaving.**

"**I think he is hurt that he missed so much." Jay said.**

"**I know. But now he can know about Emma and have his own memories." Jeff said.**

"**Yeah, now let's go." Matt said. "We have training."**

**Please review!! Not my best chapter.**


	28. Lindsai's Gift to Emma

_Short Chapter with Lindsai and Emma._

_August 21, 2009_

_Lindsai's gift to Emma_

"Mommy, why didn't daddy know about me?" Emma asked sitting by Lindsai.

"I told you, baby. I chose not to tell daddy about you." Lindsai replied.

"Why did daddy leave you?" Emma asked.

"He needed to be with his wife and son." Lindsai said.

"Did he love you?" Emma asked.

"He did." Lindsai replied. "It was just not meant to be."

"Would he have loved me if he knew?" She asked.

"He would have loved you very much baby." Lindsai said. "He would have loved having you for his daughter. But I knew he was needed with his family, so, I chose to have you by myself."

"Oh." Emma said.

"Emma, would you like something that daddy gave me years ago?" Lindsai asked her.

"Yes!" Emma said excitedly.

"Okay, come on." Lindsai said taking Emma's hand and going into her bedroom. She went to her jewelry box and got out the locket Chris had given her on Valentine's Day after they broke up. "This is what daddy gave me when I was expecting you."

"It's pretty." Emma replied looking at it.

"Yeah, see it is engraved with I love you forever." Lindsai said reading it.

"I like it." Emma said.

"Good. Because I am giving it to you." Lindsai said putting the locket on Emma. "Now, you have something that daddy gave mommy."

"Thank you, mommy." Emma said.

"You are welcome, baby." Lindsai said getting ready to close her jewelry box.

"Mommy, you have a lot of lockets." Emma said looking in her jewelry box.

"Your daddy gave me all of them." Lindsai said.

"Does daddy always give you a locket?" Emma asked.

"He does." Lindsai replied. "He knows I like them so, he gives me one at special times."

"Oh, okay." Emma said. "Mommy, can you and daddy have me a baby brother or sister?"

"Emma, why do you want a baby brother or sister so bad?" Lindsai asked her.

"I just want one." Emma said. "You can have one with daddy."

"I can't have one with daddy." Lindsai said.

"What about someone else?" Emma asked. She had over the last few months asked everyone to have a baby with Lindsai. She asked Adam, Jeff, Jay, Matt, John Cena, Randy Orton, Dave Batista, and Chris.

"Emma, you have two baby sisters that daddy has with his wife." Lindsai said.

"But I want one who lives with us." Emma said. "Don't you want another baby?"

"I do but I would like a husband first." Lindsai said.

"Can you marry daddy?" Emma asked.

"No, baby. Daddy is already married." Lindsai said. "And I can't marry Uncle Jeff, Adam, Jay or Matt."

"What about the other guys I met?" Emma said. "John, Randy or Dave, can you marry them?"

"No, baby. I have to wait until I find someone I really love to marry." Lindsai said. "Okay."

"Okay. Can I go play with Mickey?" Emma asked.

"Yes." Lindsai said letting Emma go. She knew that Emma wanted a baby brother or sister but she was really going to far. She had asked almost everyone in the locker room to have a baby with Lindsai.

It would be funny if she hadn't asked Shawn Michaels and Triple H too. Lindsai loved being a mom to Emma but she was not certain about having another one especially with someone she didn't love. Now, she just had to make Emma see that.


	29. Time with Mom and Dad

_**September 25, 2009**_

_**Time with Dad and Persistence**_

"**Daddy, are you sure you and mommy can't have me a baby brother or sister?" Emma Grimaldi asked her dad one day when they were spending time together.**

"**Yes. Emma, you have little sisters." He said to her.**

"**Yeah, but I want one that lives with me and mommy." She replied while playing with her doll in the locker room.**

"**Angel, I can't have a baby with your mom." He said to her before leaving her with Traci. He had a match.**

"**Okay." She said getting up and walking over to John Morrison. "Excuse me, Mr. John."**

"**Yes." He said with a laugh that she called him that.**

"**Can you have a baby with my mommy?" She asked him.**

"**No, I don't think I can." He replied.**

"**Why not?" She asked him.**

"**I don't know your mommy that well." He replied.**

"**Oh, okay." She said walking to Shawn Michaels. "Mr. Shawn, are you sure you can't have a baby with my mommy?"**

"**Yes. I am married and shouldn't have a baby with your mom." Shawn said to her. She sure was a persistent little girl.**

"**Okay." She said walking over to John Cena. "John, are you sure you don't want a baby with my mommy?"**

"**Yes, Emma." He replied. "I can't have a baby with your mom."**

"**Okay." She said walking over to Traci. She asked every superstar who came in the room about having a baby with her mom.**

**Chris came back from his match to find the locker room staring at him.**

"**What?" He said when he came in.**

"**Well, Chris, your daughter, has been asking everyone to have her a baby brother or sister." John Cena said.**

"**She didn't?" He asked.**

"**She did." Shawn said. "She asked everyone."**

"**Oh, no." Chris said. "I will take care of this."**

"**Okay." Shawn said leaving with the guys.**

"**Emma, I think we need to have a talk." Chris said to his daughter.**

"**Okay, what about?" She asked sitting down.**

"**About you asking everyone to give you a little brother or sister." He said to her. "Emma, you can't ask everyone that."**

"**Why not? I want a baby brother or sister." She said.**

"**I know you do." He said. "But only your mom can decide when she wants to give you a sibling."**

"**Oh, okay." She said. "Can we have ice cream?" **

**"Yes." He said with a laugh. She could always go from thing to another so quickly.**

**They went to get ice cream after the show. Chris hoped that Emma would stop asking everyone for a little brother or sister. They met up with Lindsai in lobby of the hotel.**

"**Hey, baby, did you have fun with daddy?" Lindsai asked her.**

"**Yes." Emma said. "Yeah, she asked everyone about having a baby with you." Chris said to her.**

"**Oh, no." Lindsai said. "I can't seem to get her off the sibling train right now. She has asked everyone to have a baby brother or sister for her."**

"**I know." He said as they walked to their hotel room. They had gotten a suite so, Chris could be close to Emma as they were still getting to know each other.**

"**Mommy, can I ask you and daddy something?" Emma asked sitting down between the two.**

"**You can." Lindsai replied hoping it wasn't about having her a baby brother or sister.**

"**Why isn't my last name the same as daddy's?" She asked. "I have the same last name as mommy."**

"**Well, baby that is because when I had you, I didn't think your dad would be a part of your life." Lindsai said truthfully.**

"**What about now? Can I have daddy's last name?" Emma asked.**

"**Do you want that?" Lindsai asked her.**

"**Yes." She replied.**

"**Okay, we will see about getting it changed, okay?" Lindsai said to her.**

"**Okay. Can we watch a movie?" Emma asked.**

"**Yes, go pick one out." Lindsai replied with a laugh.**

**Once Emma had gone, Lindsai turned to Chris to make sure he was okay with what Emma wanted.**

"**Chris, are you okay with that?" Lindsai asked him.**

"**Yes." He replied to her. "I wanted to talk to you about that anyway. I was hoping you would be okay with it."**

"**I am. It is what Emma wants and I am okay with that." She said.**

"**Okay." He replied just as Emma came back into the room.**

"**I want to watch this one." Emma said handing Lindsai the Care Bear Movie. Once Chris saw it, he knew that Emma was definitely like Lindsai. And he was more convinced when Emma got out Care Bear Gummy Bears**

"**Okay, Care Bears it is." Lindsai said taking it and putting in the DVD player.**

**They watched the movie and just had some family time together. It was nice to spend the time together.**

**Please Review!!!**


	30. Thanksgiving Mayhem

_November 26, 2009_

_Thanksgiving Mayhem_

"Mommy, who is coming for Thanksgiving?" Emma Irvine asked her mom as Lindsai was cooking.

"Everyone." Lindsai replied.

"Can I help cook?" She asked.

"How about we bake something yummy and you can help?" Lindsai replied.

"Okay." She said excitedly. "Is Uncle Jeff coming?"

"Yes, he is." Lindsai replied.

"Yay!! He is fun." Emma replied clapping her hands.

"Yeah, he's fun." Lindsai said. "But I don't want you and him to do anything to get into trouble."

"I won't." She said as Lindsai got out everything for them to bake a cake.

"Good. Now, let's bake a cake." Lindsai replied putting Emma on the step stool.

They bake the cake and then Lindsai finished everything else. She had Matt, Adam, Jay, Chris, and Jeff coming. Her parents were spending the holiday in Paris and her sister was at her special school. Chris and Jessica had worked it out for him to be at Lindsai's by 5 for dinner. This was his first Thanksgiving with Emma.

"Mommy, someone is at the door." Emma yelled as the doorbell rang.

"I know, baby." Lindsai said walking to the door. "You don't yell in the house."

"Okay." Emma replied.

"Matt, you are early." Lindsai said seeing it was Matt at the door.

"I wanted to help." He said coming in.

"Uncle Matt." Emma said running up to him. "I made a cake, its chocolate."

"You made a chocolate cake?" He asked holding her. "When do I get some of it?"

"After dinner." Lindsai said to him.

"You are no fun." He said.

"Do you want to color with me?" Emma asked him.

"Always." He replied carrying her over to where her coloring book and crayons were.

While Matt was coloring with Emma, Lindsai went to the kitchen to finish dinner. Since she had Emma, she always cooked for everyone. Usually the guys would bring girlfriends/wives with them. But Lindsai didn't mind, she liked to cook and it was nice to be able to do so. This year all the guys were coming alone.

"Give me some cake." Matt said coming up behind Lindsai and picking her up.

"I told you not until after dinner." She said while he was still holding her. "Can you put me down?"

"Let me have some cake and I will." He said.

"Matt, it would not look right for me to give you some cake and not let Emma have any." Lindsai said.

"So, let her have some too." He replied still not putting her down.

"No, not before dinner." She said again. "Now, put me down."

"Fine." He said putting her down giving her a quick kiss.

"Uncle Matt, don't kiss mommy." Emma said coming in with Jeff and Adam.

"Matt, don't make out with Lindsai." Jeff said to him.

"I wasn't making out with her." Matt replied. "Adam, I wasn't making out with her."

"I know." Adam replied.

"Well, I guess I have made out with everyone coming today." Lindsai said with a laugh.

"Lindsai." Adam said with a smile to her.

"Sorry." She said.

"Uncle Jeff, come watch the Grinch with me." Emma said pulling on Jeff's shirt to get his attention.

"Sounds good, ladybug." Jeff said picking her up and walking into the living room.

"Yeah, I am going to go watch too." Matt said following them leaving Adam and Lindsai in the kitchen.

"Did you come to help me cook?" She asked him.

"Always." He said hugging her. "So, who else is coming?"

"Just Chris and Jay." She replied.

"Okay." He said starting to help her.

While they were doing that, Matt, Jeff and Emma were watching How the Grinch Stole Christmas.

"Why did the Grinch want to steal Christmas?" Emma asked Jeff.

"He hated the WHOS." Jeff replied. "And his heart was too small."

"Why was his heart too small?" She asked.

"That is just how Dr. Seuss wrote it." Matt replied.

"Oh, that's right. Uncle Adam read me this book." She said while the Grinch still played. "Do they always play The Grinch at Christmas?"

"They do." Matt replied.

"Matt, you are ruining the Grinch." Jeff said to him. "Emma, tell Uncle Matt to be quiet."

"Be quiet Uncle Matt." Emma said repeating it.

"Jeff, don't teach Emma bad habits." Jay said walking in. He had just arrived.

"What? It's not like I told her to call Matt a jackass or anything." Jeff said loudly for Emma to hear.

"Why is Uncle Matt a jackass?" Emma asked looking at Jay and Jeff. "What's a jackass?"

"Nice one, Jeff." Jay said. "Emma, Uncle Matt is not a jackass."

"Then what it is?" She asked.

"A jackass is a donkey." Jay replied to her. "But it is not nice to call people that."

"Why is Uncle Matt a donkey?" She asked. "He doesn't look like one."

"He isn't. Uncle Jeff just said that." Jay replied. "Sometimes when people say something, they don't mean it."

"Oh, okay." She said walking back to where Matt and Jeff were sitting.

"Guys, dinner." Lindsai said just as Chris came in.

Everyone was seated around the table. Lindsai was between Adam and Matt, next to Matt was Jay, next to Jay was Jeff, Chris was next to Jeff, and Emma was in between Adam and Chris. Lindsai noticed how quiet everyone was.

"What's going on?" She asked them.

"Nothing." Jeff replied as everyone started eating. He hoped that Emma wouldn't repeat what he said. Lindsai and Chris would not be happy if Emma repeated it.

"Okay." She said.

"Mommy, Uncle Jeff called Uncle Matt a jackass." Emma said just as everyone took a bite of their dinner.

Everyone starting choking a little bit when she said that.

"Emma, when did you hear this?" Lindsai asked her just as Jeff started getting up. "Jeff, sit now."

"Okay." He said sitting back down.

"Earlier. Uncle Jay came in and told Uncle Jeff to not teach me bad habits. Then Uncle Jeff said it wasn't like he called Uncle Matt a jackass." Emma replied before taking a bite of her dinner.

"Emma, I do not want you to repeat that word." Lindsai said. "You shouldn't call anyone names."

"That's what Uncle Jay said." Emma replied.

"Well, he is right." Lindsai replied. "Now, let's finish dinner and then everyone is going to have a talk."

"Okay." Everyone said.

They finished the meal in silence. Everyone knew that Lindsai was not happy about what happen and they were not looking forward to the talk. Once they were done, everyone went to the living room.

"Okay, everyone sit." Lindsai said as they all sat down. "Emma, it is not nice to call anyone names. So, I don't want you to repeat that word, understood?"

"Yes, mommy." Emma replied from Adam's lap where she was sitting.

"Okay. Next, Jeff, like I told Emma, it is not nice to call anyone names. So, apologize to Matt." She said to Jeff.

"I'm sorry, Matt. I shouldn't have said that." Jeff said to him.

"Good. Now, did anyone else say anything they shouldn't have?" She asked.

"No." Everyone said together.

"Good. Now, we can have dessert." She said walking away and into the kitchen. She left the guys there and got the desserts ready.

"Nice one, Jeff." Adam said. "You got us all in trouble."

"Sorry. I didn't think Emma here would repeat it." Jeff said looking at Emma.

"I'm sorry." She said with a pout. "But Mommy said you should never lie."

"And she is right." Chris said taking his daughter from Adam. "You shouldn't lie."

"That is right." Adam said in agreement. "You didn't do anything wrong, peanut. You were right not to lie."

"Jeff should have watched what he was saying." Matt said. "But it's over now, so let's have dessert."

"You just want chocolate cake." Jeff said to him.

"Well, yeah. Because Emma made it." He said.

"Mommy said I did a great job." Emma said.

"And I am sure you did." Chris said hugging her.

"Okay. We have four different desserts." Lindsai said coming in. "We have Chocolate Cake, Fudge Pie, Sweet Potato Pie and Cheesecake. So, pick the one you want."

Everyone picked their dessert and enjoyed the rest of the day. It went rather smoothly. Now, she knew it would be Christmas next and the mayhem would continue with this group of nuts who were helping to raise her daughter.

Please Review!!!!


	31. Spending Time with Dad

_December 1, 2009_

_Spending Time with Dad and Getting to know everyone._

"Emma, do you have everything for your time with daddy?" Lindsai asked her daughter from the kitchen. Emma was going to spend the next three days with Chris and get to know his family. This was her first overnight visit with Chris and his family.

"Yes. Can I take some movies?" Emma asked looking at the DVD collection in the living room.

"You can. Pick five that you want to take." Lindsai replied to her.

Emma picked five movies from the shelf. She picked The Care Bear Movie, The Rugrats Movie, The Little Mermaid, To Grandma's House We Go, and Beauty and the Beast.

"I have them, mommy." She said coming into the kitchen.

"Did you get your inhaler?" Lindsai asked her.

"Yes, it is in the medicine bag." Emma replied.

"Bring it and let me check that you have everything." Lindsai said.

"Here it is." Emma said handing the small bag to Lindsai.

"Okay, we have inhaler, vitamins, Sudafed PE allergy and cold relief, band aids and antibiotic cream." Lindsai said looking through the bag. "I think you have everything."

"Mommy, do I have to take the cold medication every night?" Emma asked.

"Yes. You know you have sleep apnea and have to take it." Lindsai said.

"I know. Will I ever not have to take it?" She asked as Lindsai put the bag in her suitcase.

"Probably. I just don't know when yet." Lindsai said as she finished packing up Emma.

"Okay." Emma said to her.

"Make sure you have Colby." Lindsai said. Emma never went anywhere without Colby. It was the teddy bear Adam got her when she was born and it was her favorite.

"I packed him." Emma replied as the doorbell rang.

"Chris, come in." Lindsai said opening the door for him. "Emma is ready and here is the list of her medication and how she needs to take it."

"She has to take medication?" Chris asked.

"She has an inhaler for her asthma, if she has an attack, and she takes cold medication at night to help her sleep apnea." Lindsai replied. "She sometimes has trouble breathing at night and the medication help."

"Okay." Chris said taking the list from her. "Anything else?"

"No, she doesn't have any allergies or anything, so you should be good to go." Lindsai replied handing him Emma's suitcase.

"Alright. I will have her back on Friday by four." He said as they walked to the door.

"That sounds good." Lindsai said. "Emma, be good for daddy and Jessica. And I will see on Friday."

"K. love you mommy." Emma said hugging her.

"Love you too, baby." Lindsai said hugging her back.

"Bye, Lindsai." Chris said as they were leaving.

"Bye." Lindsai replied.

They were soon gone and on their way to Chris's house. He was excited that Emma was finally going to spend time with him and his family. He wanted his children to get to know each other and he wanted Jessica to get to know Emma.

"We are here." Chris said walking into his house with Emma. She was little nervous about things.

"Hi, Emma" Jessica said to her. "It's good to see you again."

"Thank you." Emma said quietly while hiding behind Chris a little.

"Why don't we take your bag to your room?" Chris asked her.

"Okay." Emma replied following him to the room. It had been decorated just for her. "I like it, daddy."

"I'm glad. Jessica, Cheyenne and Sierra helped decorated it." He replied looking in her bag for the one with all the medication. "I am going to take your medication into my bathroom okay?"

"Okay." She replied looking around the room.

"You get settled in." He said walking out. He hoped everything would be fine. He knew that Emma was a little nervous being there but he knew she would like it once she got use to things.

He walked into the master bedroom and saw Jessica in there.

"Hey, did you get Emma settled in?" She asked him.

"Yeah, she is in her room. I think she is a little nervous about being here." He replied.

"I'm sure she is." She replied. "She is in a new place and doesn't really know any of us that well besides you."

"I know. I am hoping that the next few days will get her use to us." He said. "Oh, this is her medication. She had an inhaler, in case of an asthma attack, vitamins, and medication to take at night. She has sleep apnea."

"Okay. That is no problem." Jessica replied taking it and putting it in the bathroom.

Everyone was soon having dinner. They had ordered pizza and were going to have a family movie night. All the kids liked the movies Emma had bought and Jessica thought it was good to watch them. Everyone had a great time watching them. Emma began to feel more comfortable with them.

By the fourth movie, Ash, Cheyenne and Sierra were asleep and so was Jessica. Emma was awake and watching The Little Mermaid. Chris was awake too.

"Well, Little Mermaid is over." Chris said to her. "What is next?"

"The Rugrats Movie." She replied.

"Okay, let me put your brother and sisters to bed and then you and I will watch, okay?" He said to her.

"Okay." She said.

He put everyone in bed and came back to the living room. Emma was sitting there ready to watch the movie.

"Okay, let's watch the Rugrats." Chris said. He took the case and opened it. He found an unmarked disc. "That is weird." He said turning to Emma.

"How about a different movie?" He asked only to see that she was asleep. He smiled to himself and picked her up and took her to her room. He wasn't tired yet, so, he decided to go and see what was on the disc. He was interesting in it.

When it came on, it showed Jay shouting to Lindsai.

"Lindsai!" Jay shouted just as Emma started walking.

"What?" She said walking into the room. She looked at Emma walking. "Oh, my baby, you are walking." Lindsai said picking her up.

"You walked baby." Lindsai said hugging her.

"Lindsai let her breathe." Jay said with a laugh on the tape.

"Sorry, baby." Lindsai replied. "Did you get it on tape?"

"Yes." He said just as the tape stopped.

Chris was excited that he was able to see her first steps. He just wished that he had been there instead of Jay. He knew that he hadn't made it easy on Lindsai after he ended the affair. But he still didn't like that Jay, Adam, Jeff and Matt were there for all her first and all the things she did. But he was glad that now, he had a chance to be a dad to her and make new memories with her. And he planned on spending as much time as possible with her. He didn't want to miss out on anything else.


	32. Family Christmas

Thanks to Rkosgirl92 and Queenofyourworld for the awesome reviews!!

A special thank you to Queenofyourworld for the help on this chapter. Thank you!!

_**December 24, 2009 & December 25, 2009**_

_**Emma's first Christmas with Chris**_

"**Mommy, Uncle Adam and Uncle Jay said I can open one present, Can I?" Emma asked Lindsai.**

"**Yes, baby, one present." Lindsai replied walking to the tree, which was beautifully decorated in Red and Green colors. "Something small."**

"**Can I open that one?" Emma said pointing to the big one behind the tree.**

"**No, I said small." Lindsai replied. "Emma, you know only one present on Christmas Eve."**

"**I know." Emma said walking over to where Lindsai was. "Can I open this one?" She said pointing to a small one.**

"**Yes, that is okay." Lindsai said handing it to her. "This is from daddy."**

"**Yay!!" Emma said ripping the wrapping paper. "Thanks daddy." She said holding up the small gold locket and running over to Chris.**

"**Your welcome, angel." He said to her as he hugged her.**

"**Mommy, look. It is like yours." Emma said showing Lindsai. The small locket was engraved with daddy's little girl.**

"**It is like mine." Lindsai said to her. She had a lot of lockets that Chris had given her. "Do you want to put it on?"**

"**Yes." She said turning to let Lindsai put it on. "Mommy, can I open another one?"**

"**No." Lindsai said. "You can wait until tomorrow."**

"**Okay." She said pouting a little.**

"**Now, it is late and it is bedtime." Lindsai said to her. "So, let's get you in the bath and to bed."**

"**Okay." Emma said hugging everyone goodnight.**

**Lindsai and Emma headed upstairs to Emma's bathroom. After the bath, Lindsai helped Emma into her pjs and read her a book. Soon everyone else was asleep but Jeff. Everyone was staying over so, they could wake up with Emma for Christmas. Matt and Jeff were staying the downstairs guest room, Adam and Jay were in the upstairs guest room and Chris was the guest room that was by Emma's room. Jessica and the kids were at her parents' house and Chris was going there the day after Christmas. He wanted to spend Christmas with Emma because he had missed the last four.**

"**I think everyone is asleep, Colby." Emma said to her teddy before opening her bedroom door. She quietly sneaked out and headed downstairs. She knew she could open another present and her mommy would never know.**

**She got downstairs and didn't see anyone. She walked over to tree and got a present.**

"**What are you doing, ladybug?" Jeff asked her sneaking up on her.**

"**I wanted to open another present." She said giving him her cute little smile that none of the guys could resist. **

"**Your mommy said no." Jeff said to her.**

"**Please. I can't wait until Christmas." She said pouting a little. "It's such a long time away. Please Uncle Jeff."**

"**Okay, just one." He said to her. He didn't think one more would hurt and Lindsai never had to know.**

"**Yay!!!" She said excitedly.**

"**Shh, we don't want to wake anyone." He said to her.**

"**Right." She whispered getting a present. She opened it and found four movies from Jay. **

"**Okay, I think you should get back in bed so Santa will come." Jeff said to her.**

"**Can I open one more?" She whined to him just as Matt came in.**

"**What are you doing up?" Matt asked them.**

"**I wanted to open another present." Emma replied.**

"**And I said she could." Jeff said to him. "What are you doing up?"**

"**I wanted a drink of water." Matt said hoping they would believe him.**

"**You wanted some chocolate cake." Jeff said to him knowing he did.  
**

"**Okay, I did." Matt replied.**

"**I want some too." Emma said excitedly.**

"**Okay, Matt, you go get the cake and milk." Jeff said. "Then we will have a snack and go to bed."**

"**Okay." Matt replied knowing none of them would tell on the other. So, he got the cake and the milk and headed back into the living room.**

**Emma had convinced Jeff to let her open two more presents. She, Matt and Jeff enjoyed the cake and pretty much ate it all.**

"**Can I open one more?" She asked them both.**

"**Okay, just one more." Matt replied.**

**The night went on and she had opened all of them including the one that were left by Santa. The next morning, Lindsai, Jay, Adam and Chris came downstairs and saw the site. Matt was asleep on the floor with wrapping paper all around him. Emma was lying on Matt with his arms around her and had wrapping paper in her hair. Jeff was lying with his head on Matt on also and wrapping paper covering his face. Lindsai was mad that they let her opening all the presents. Adam decided to get the video camera and record it. It was too cute not to. Jay got Lindsai's camera and took an picture. The other guys started laughing at the site which woke up Matt, Emma and Jeff.**

"**Have a nice night?" Jay asked them.**

"**Yes?" Matt replied moving with Emma still lying on him. **

**She got up and looked where her mom and dad were as well as Uncle Adam and Uncle Jay were standing**

"**Emma, did you open all your presents?" Lindsai asked trying to stay mad but she couldn't help but laugh at them. All three had wrapping paper attached to them.**

"**Yes." Emma said getting up and walking over to her mom.**

"**I thought I told you only one." Lindsai said taking the wrapping paper out of Emma's hair.**

"**I know. But Christmas was so far away." She said.**

"**Okay, let's go make breakfast and then we will open presents." Lindsai said to the whole group.**

"**I get more?" Emma asked excitedly. She had opened all twenty of hers last night.**

"**I don't know." Lindsai said before seeing the empty cake plate and empty thing of milk. "Did you guys eat all the cake?"**

"**Yes." Jeff said finally saying something. "But that was Matt's idea."**

"**I see." Lindsai said to them. "Okay, breakfast then everything else." She said walking into the kitchen. "Nuts. I let my child near a bunch of nuts." She said with a laugh.**

**She made breakfast and everyone ate. Matt and Jeff didn't look at Lindsai the whole time. They were afraid she would give them that you're in trouble look that moms give their kids. After breakfast everyone went back to the living room and opened presents. Lindsai made Jeff and Matt clean up all the wrapping paper.**

"**You are so mean." Matt said to her as they did.**

"**Hey, I didn't tell you to eat cake in the middle of the night and open presents." She said to him.**

"**Yeah, yeah." He said going back to clean up.**

**Emma was outside with Jay, Adam and Chris. They were letting Emma ride her new bike. It was a fun day and everyone enjoyed spending time together. The guys stayed for lunch and dinner and then headed home. Chris stayed because he was leaving the next day to spend time with Jessica and the kids.**

"**Mommy, can we watch the Grinch?" Emma asked.**

"**Which Grinch?" Lindsai asked her.**

"**The live Grinch." Emma said back.**

"**Okay." Lindsai said to her.**

**Emma went to the shelf and got the DVD. She handed it to Lindsai who put it in the DVD player. The three of them sat on the sofa and watched the movie. Emma sat between Chris and Lindsai. Half way through the movie, Lindsai looked and Emma was sound asleep. She took her upstairs and put her to bed. When she came back down, Chris was holding small box.**

"**This is for you." He said handing her the box.**

"**Thank you." She said opening it. She could tell by the box that it was a locket. And it was, a beautiful platinum locket engraved with the date only.**

"**You are welcome." He said.**

"**Here, I have something for you." She said going to the place where she had hid the gift. **

**She handed him the present. He opened it to find a DVD with Emma's photo on it.**

"**It's a DVD of Emma. It goes from her birth to now. It has her first words, her first steps, first zoo trip, what she looked like after Phoebe gave her a haircut, and other things in her life." She said. "I figured since you weren't there for them, you would like to see them."**

"**Thank you." He said hugging her. "This is the best gift."**

"**Good. I am glad you like it." She said to her.**

"**Can we watch?" He asked.**

"**Yes." She said taking the disc and putting in the player.**

**Both got comfortable on the sofa while the disc played. It started with Adam holding the camera while the doctor was delivering Emma. It then moved to Adam handing Emma to Lindsai a few hours later. The next one was Lindsai and Adam bringing Emma home and Jeff, Matt and Jay coming over. The next one was Emma's first Halloween. Both laughed when Jay and Adam came in dressed as each other.**

"**That is so like them." Chris said with a laugh. **

"**Yeah, it was fun. Edge, Christian, Dorothy, Glenda and a pumpkin." She replied back with a laugh.**

**The next one was Emma's first Christmas. It showed Lindsai holding her and helping open the presents. The next one was Emma's first word. Chris got to hear Emma call Adam dada. He also heard Lindsai and Adam on the disc talking about how bad Lindsai felt that Chris wasn't there to share that.**

"**I had no idea you felt that way." Chris said stopping the disc.**

"**It was a weird moment. Emma saying dada and me thinking that she would never call you that." Lindsai replied.**

"**It's okay." He said placing his arm around. "I get everything now. I know you didn't want me to have to choose between you and Emma and Jessica and Ash."**

"**Yeah." She said resting her head on his shoulder.**

**The next part of disc was Emma's first steps. Even though, he had already seen it. It was still nice to see again. The next part showed her first zoo trip. Chris and Lindsai both laughed when Adam told Emma to pet the donkey and Jeff told him it wasn't a donkey but a jackass and Emma saying Jack. They also laughed when Emma clapped and said quack because she wanted to see the ducks. Chris couldn't help but feel a little left out over how much the other guys got to be there. But he knew it was no use in thinking about it now. It was in the past and now he had the opportunity to spend time with his daughter and make new memories. Lindsai was glad that Chris now got to see Emma's first everything and the crazy stuff that happened when the other guys watched her. The guys and Emma together usually equaled trouble.  
**

**The disc continued to play and show some of the other things in Emma's life. It was long before both Lindsai and Chris were asleep on the sofa with his arm around her and her head on his shoulder. It was a perfect family moment.**

**Please Review!!  
**


	33. Mayhem at the Arena

Thanks to Rkosgirl92 and Queenofyourworld for the reviews!!

A Special Thanks to Queenofyourworld for the help with this chapter.

_January 9, 2010_

_Mayhem in the Arena_

"Okay, I am leaving you in charge of Emma while I am with Vince and Stephanie." Lindsai said to Matt and Jeff. Mia, Emma's nanny, had a family emergency, so, Lindsai was trusting the Hardy's with her. "Adam and Jay have a match and Chris has a promo to cut. So, you are in charge. Keep an eye on her and do not let her get into trouble."

"Okay, Lindsai." Matt replied. "I will watch Jeff and Emma and make sure they don't get into trouble."

"Alright. I will see you in a bit." Lindsai said before turning to Emma. "Emma, I am trusting you to behave with Uncle Matt and Uncle Jeff."

"I promise, mommy." Emma said hugging her.

"Okay. I have my cell if you need anything." Lindsai said walking out of the locker room. She hoped everything would be fine.

"Okay, now, that Lindsai is gone, what do you want to do, ladybug?" Jeff asked Emma.

"Can we look around the place? I haven't seen John is a while and he promised he would get me a present." Emma said to them.

"John who, Emma?" Matt asked.

"Cena, duh." Emma said with her hands on her hips. "Now, let's get going."

"Wow, she is a little bossy." Matt said as they walked out.

They proceed down the halls of the arena. Emma was on a John Cena search because she wanted her present. She made Jeff and Matt check every locker room.

"Is he hiding from me?" Emma asked Matt as they walked.

"No, Emma. We just haven't found him yet." Matt said to her.

"I'm hungry, Uncle Jeff." Emma said.

"Okay, let's go to catering and get something to eat, then we will finish our Cena search." Matt said as they started to catering.

They arrived and Matt sent Jeff to get the food. Matt then saw John Cena sitting with Randy Orton and Dave Batista. Before he could stop her, Emma ran right for Cena.

"Can I have my present?" She asked without saying hello.

"Emma, where is your mom?" Randy asked her.

"She is with Vince and Stephanie." Emma replied.

"Then who is watching you?" John asked picking her up and putting her on his lap.

"I am." Matt said walking up. "Emma, don't run away like that."

"Sorry. But I wanted my present." She replied turning to John. "So, where is it?"

"In the locker room, I will get and bring it to you later, okay?" John said to her.

"K." She said leaning back on him. "I'm hungry."

"Jeff is bringing the food." Matt said taking a seat by Dave.

"Okay, but he better get me something good." She said back.

"Wow, when did she turn into Chris?" Dave asked with a laugh.

"I don't know. She has been bossy all day." Matt replied with a laugh.

"Here we go." Jeff said sitting by Randy and handing out the food. "I got you pizza Emma."

"Thank you." She said taking it. She was still sitting in John's lap.

"Emma, shouldn't you sit in your own seat?" Matt asked her.

"Why?" She replied.

"Matt, its fine." John said. "I don't mind."

"Okay." Matt said as they starting eating.

After they were done, Matt and Jeff took Emma to John's locker room. John gave Emma her present. He had got her new Barbie because last time she visited the superstars, Jeff melted her Barbie in the microwave in catering. Emma asked Jeff if Barbie would melt or not and Jeff said he would show her.

"Now, you have your present, let's go see who else we can find to annoy." Jeff said. "Oh, I wonder if Mark's here."

"Jeff, let's not bother Mark or Glen." Matt said. Last time he did, Mark and Glen locked him and Jeff in the closet and took Emma and showed her how to scare people.

"Okay." Jeff said just as Phil, (Cm Punk) came toward them.

"Hardy." Punk said to him.

"Punk." Jeff said.

"What are you guys doing?" Punk asked them.

"Just showing Emma around the arena." Matt replied.

"So, Punk, still drinking Pepsi, I see." Jeff said looking at Punk, who was holding a Pepsi.

"Always. What about you? Still drinking what you shouldn't?" Punk asked.

"I drink what I want." Jeff replied. "Beside, Coke is better than Pepsi."

"Take that back." Punk said to him.

"No, Coke is better." Jeff said to him again.

"Take it back." Punk said as Matt and Emma watched.

"No." Jeff said trying to annoy Punk.

"I mean, Jeff. Take it back." Punk said again.

"No." Jeff said.

"That's it." Punk said moving to Jeff.

They started fighting each other and rolling on the ground. After few minutes, Matt and Randy broke it up. Matt and Jeff started down the hall, and Randy took Punk in the other direction.

"I can't believe you wouldn't let it go." Matt said as they walked.

"I know. I was just trying to annoy him." Jeff replied.

"Nice example you set for Emma." Matt said turning to her. "Emma." He didn't see her anywhere. "Emma!"

"Emma! Come on, where are you?" Jeff asked out loud.

"Oh no, we lost Emma!" Matt yelled. "Chris and Lindsai are going to kill us if we can't find her."

"I know. Let's split up and try to find her." Jeff said as they went into different directions.

They looked everywhere for her. Just as Matt was looking, he saw Jay coming toward him.

"Matt, where is Emma?" Jay asked. "Lindsai said you were watching her and I wanted to see her."

"She is with Jeff." Matt replied.

"You left her alone with Jeff?" Jay asked shocked. "Matt, you know that is not a good idea."

"I know but I had to run an errand and I am on my way to find them." Matt replied. "So, I will see you later." He said walking quickly away from Jay who headed to the locker room.

While Matt was looking on the one side, Jeff was looking on the other. It was there that he came across Adam.

"Jeff, where is Emma? I wanted to see my peanut today." Adam asked him.

"She is with Matt." Jeff said quickly. "Try the locker room." He said walking away.

Both Matt and Jeff tried to find Emma. Neither knew that Lindsai was done in her meeting and headed down the hall. As she walked, she saw Emma walking with Punk.

"Phil, why do you have Emma?" Lindsai asked him.

"Jeff and I had an argument about Pepsi and started fighting. Matt and Randy broke it up." Punk said. "Randy and I walked one way and Matt and Jeff walked the other. I found Emma standing at the vending machine not far from where we were fighting."

"Okay, well thanks for watching her." Lindsai said taking Emma's hand. "Say thank you to Phil."

"Thanks." Emma said.

"You are welcome." He said as they walked off.

Lindsai and Emma headed to the locker room. She told Emma to never walk away from who she was with again. Lindsai couldn't wait to see how Matt and Jeff explained this. Before they got there, she found Adam, Jay and Chris there. She explained what happened. She left Emma with them, because she knew that Adam and Chris would watch Emma carefully.

She walked to the locker room where Matt and Jeff were. When she walked in, she found them tearing it apart. When Matt saw Lindsai, he stopped and looked at her. He hit Jeff with his elbow and Jeff turned to see Lindsai there.

"Lindsai, what are you doing here?" Jeff asked her.

"I came to get Emma." She replied. "Vince has her a surprise and wants to give it to her."

"Oh, well, she is in the bathroom. We will bring her to you." Matt said.

"That's okay. I will go check on her." Lindsai said walking toward it.

"No!" Jeff said stepping in front of her. "Little girls need their privacy."

"It's okay. I'm her mother, it is fine." Lindsai said trying to walk to the bathroom.

"No!" Matt said standing beside Jeff. "She wants her privacy."

"Matt, what is going on?" Lindsai asked him. "Why can't I go see Emma?"

"Lindsai, we lost her." Matt said knowing he couldn't cover anymore.

"What? You lost her?" Lindsai asked.

"We were walking the hall and turned around for a minute and she was gone." Jeff replied.

"And did you tell anyone? Like me or her father." Lindsai asked.

"No. we thought we would find her." Matt replied.

"So, you lost Emma and then decided not to tell her mother or father, that you did?" Lindsai asked.

"Yes. But we hoped we would find her." Jeff replied. "We are sorry, Lindsai."

"You are both in so much trouble." Lindsai said walking to the door and opening. There stood Adam, Jay, Chris and Emma.

"Emma, where have you been?" Matt asked hugging her.

"I was with Punk having a Pepsi and some skittles." Emma replied.

"We looked everywhere for you." Jeff said hugging her. "Where did Punk have you?"

"We were in catering and then we went to see Triple H and Shawn." Emma replied. "Triple H gave me a DX shirt to wear."

"Okay." Jeff said now looking at Chris and Lindsai. "I think I will go."

"Stop, sit." Lindsai said to Jeff and Matt. "Adam, Jay, can you take Emma and show her around?"

"Yeah." Adam said taking Emma's hand and leaving. He and Jay both knew that Lindsai and Chris wanted to talk to Jeff and Matt.

"Okay. Boys, you should have watched Emma better and not let her get lost." Lindsai said. "And when you realized that she was gone, you should have told me and Chris. This time she was safe but what if someone had kidnapped her and took her away. You have to watch her."

"Lindsai, we are sorry. We would never let anything happen to her." Matt said.

"I know you wouldn't but something serious could have happened." Lindsai said. "You have to watch her."

"Guys, the point is even though you would never let anything happen to her, things can happen that you don't plan." Chris said. "And you should have told us that she was missing."

"We know." Jeff said. "We are sorry. We should have watched her better. Because you are right, something could have happened."

"I am glad you understand that." Lindsai said. "Guys, Emma is my baby. I have to know I can trust you with her."

"Lind, you can." Matt replied. "I should have paid more attention than I did. I'm sorry."

"Okay, well, now that you know that and Emma is fine. Let's go see where they are." Lindsai replied. "I forgive you this time, but next time you watch her, if there is a next time, you had better watch her better."

"We promise." Both said together.

They left the locker room and met up with everyone else. Lindsai took Emma to get her surprise from Vince and then headed to the hotel to meet everyone else for dinner. She was glad that Emma was fine but she also knew what could have happened. She really needed to enroll Jeff and Matt into a babysitter's class. That way, they would know exactly what to do.

Please Review!!


	34. Wrong Word, Wrong Time

Thanks to Rkosgirl92 and Queenofyourworld for the reviews!!

A Special Thanks to Rkosgirl92 for the help with this chapter.

_February 12, 2010_

_Saying the Wrong Word at the Wrong Time_

"Guys, you can't honestly think that." Jeff said as they sat around the locker room. It was Jeff, Matt, Jay, John Cena, John Morrison, Randy Orton and Dave Batista. They were talking about Jeff being a bad influence on Emma.

"Yes. How many times have you been banned from babysitting?" Jay asked him.

"A lot." Jeff replied.

"Really, Jeff, you are always getting in trouble with Emma." Matt replied. "Remember super gluing your and her fingers together."

"You super glued your fingers together?" Randy asked.

"Yes. It was an accident. We were trying to get her building blocks to stay up." Jeff replied in his defense.

"Or the time you taught her to say jackass." Adam said. "Lindsai was not happy about that."

"I know." He replied.

"How about the time you were teaching Emma where baby come from?" Jay asked.

"Okay, I want to hear this." John Morrison said.

"Well, Emma asked me where babies come from so, I was trying to show her." Jeff replied.

"Show her how?" Dave asked.

"Well, with Barbie and Ken." Jeff replied.

"Oh, no." John Cena said with a laugh.

"Yep, Jeff put Barbie and Ken on top of each other like they were fucking." Matt said not realizing that Emma was listening outside the door.

"Really?" John Morrison said. "You actually made the dolls fuck. Jeff, she is five. I don't think she needs to know that."

"I didn't get to finish telling her. Lindsai came in and told her the whole love of a mommy and daddy make a baby." Jeff replied.

"That's good. I am sure Lindsai doesn't want Emma scarred for life." Dave replied.

"Yeah." Jeff replied. "Well, Fuck it. I am out of here and leaving you all." He said walking out.

No one noticed that Emma had been listening while Mia was on the phone with Alex, her boyfriend. After leaving the locker room area, Mia took Emma to Lindsai who had a meeting with Vince about some expense reports.

"Lindsai, can I have the night off?" Mia asked her.

"I guess, what is going on?" Lindsai asked her.

"I have a date." Mia replied.

"Oh, of course, take the night off." Lindsai said. "And have fun."

"Thanks." Mia said walking away.

"So, baby, what did you and Mia do today?" Lindsai asked as they walked toward the parking lot.

"We went to the park and then McDonalds." Emma replied.

"That's good. Anything else?" Lindsai asked.

"Yes. We went to see daddy and everyone." Emma said.

"Oh, did you see daddy?" Lindsai asked.

"No." Emma replied.

"Where is Colby?" Lindsai asked her.

"In the locker room." Emma replied.

"Well, let's go get him and then we will go to Chuck E. Cheese for dinner." Lindsai replied.

"Fuck that. I want Chuck E. Cheese now." Emma said. "I can get Colby later."

"What did you say?" Lindsai asked stopping at the door to the parking lot.

"What?" Emma asked.

"Where did you learn that word?" Lindsai asked.

"You mean fuck?" Emma asked.

"Yes and don't say that word anymore." Lindsai said as they stood there.

"I heard the guys say it." Emma said.

"What guys?" Lindsai asked knowing it was probably Jeff.

"Uncle Jeff, Uncle Matt, Uncle Jay, John, John, Randy and Dave." Emma replied.

"Why would they say that in your presence?" Lindsai asked.

"They didn't know I was there. Mia was on the phone with her boyfriend and I was listening at the door." Emma said.

"Okay, let's go find daddy and you stay with him while mommy talks to the guys." Lindsai said taking her hand and heading back toward the locker room. She was angry that they said it and didn't make sure no one was listening.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Chris asked when he saw Lindsai and Emma walking.

"Chris, can you watch Emma?" Lindsai asked.

"Yes. Is something wrong?" He asked her.

"No, I just need to talk to some of the guys." Lindsai replied.

She left Emma with Chris and headed to the locker room. She found all the guys there and most were not dressed.

"Lindsai, can we help you?" Matt asked seeing Lindsai standing there.

"Yes. I need to talk to all of you." She said walking in. "So, I suggest you cover what you don't want seen."

"Lindsai, can't you wait until we are dressed?" Randy asked her.

"No." She said sitting down.

"Okay." Dave said as everyone covered up. "So, what did Jeff do?"

"Oh, it wasn't just Jeff." She said. "It was all of you."

"What did we do?" John Cena asked.

"You taught Emma the f word." Lindsai replied.

"We did?" Dave asked. "When did we do that?"

"Earlier. She overheard you talking and heard someone use it." Lindsai said. "So, who used it?"

"I may have." Matt replied.

"I think I did too." John Morrison said.

"I know I did." Jeff replied. "Sorry."

"Lindsai, we didn't know she was listening if that helps." Jay said.

"It does help but guys, you have little kids look up to you and you don't want them to know that type of language." She said. "Come on, you should check to make sure no baby ears are listening."

"You are right." Randy said agreeing. "We should watch our language."

"Good. I am glad you agree." Lindsai said. "I just ask that you watch the language especially when baby ears are near. Because you don't want me angry."

"We promise." Jay said. "And we don't want to see you mad."

"Okay. Then sorry I interrupted you." She said getting up. "But to be honest, you guys all look really good without your clothes. Bye."

"Okay, did Lindsai just hit on us?" John Morrison asked.

The whole locker room laughed at John's statement and Lindsai saying that while she was mad at them for the whole F word thing.

Please Review!! Short Chapter


	35. Questions for Dad

Thanks to Rkosgirl92 and Queenofyourworld for the reviews!!

A Special Thanks to Queenofyourworld for the help with this chapter.

_**February 25, 2010**_

_**Emma's questions to Chris**_

"**Daddy, can I ask you something?" Emma asked as she and Chris were having lunch together. It was something he did with her every week, have lunch or dinner with her.**

"**Sure." He said as they ordered.**

"**Why didn't you want to be with mommy?" She asked him.**

"**What do you mean angel?" He asked.**

"**Well, why didn't you marry mommy when she was pregnant with me?" She asked him while coloring on the child's menu.**

"**Well, I was already married to someone else so, I couldn't marry your mom." He replied not sure how to phase it.**

"**If you were married, then why were you with mommy?" She asked not quite understanding.**

"**Angel, that is kind of hard to explain. Didn't mommy have this talk with you?" He asked her.**

"**Yes. But I want to know from you." She said looking at him with her big blue eyes.**

"**Well, angel, my relationship with your mom is complicated." He said just as their food arrived. "We were in love but I was married to Jessica."**

"**But you didn't come to see me when I was little." She said. "Is that because you didn't love me or mommy anymore?"**

** "No, angel. I didn't come see you because I had no idea you existed." He said to her. It hurt to think that she thought he didn't love her. "If I had known about you, I would have been there in a minute."**

"**Why didn't mommy tell you?" She asked while they ate.**

"**She didn't tell me because I was with Jessica and had your brother and she didn't want me to have to choose between you." He replied. "She was only trying to protect you and me."**

"**Do you love me and mommy?" She asked him.**

"**I love you and your mom very much." He replied to her.**

"**So, why can't you be with mommy now?" She asked as they continued to eat.**

"**Angel, your mom and I just can't be together." He said. He was not sure how to phase it because he still loved Lindsai but she was moving on.**

"**Is mommy a bad person for you and her being together?" Emma asked. She had overheard Chris's parents talking one day. And they had said that Lindsai was horrible for coming between Chris and Jessica and having Emma.**

"**No, angel, why would you think that?" He asked shocked.**

"**I overheard grandma and grandpa talking." She replied. "They said that mommy was bad for having me and taking you away from Jessica. Is mommy a bad person?"**

"**No, angel. Your mommy is not a bad person." He replied just as the check arrived. "Why don't we go to the park and we can finish our talk?"**

"**Okay." She said as they got ready to go.**

**They got into the car and drove to the park. Chris was not sure how he was going to explain things to Emma. He knew he had to make her see that Lindsai was not bad for what happened. They arrived at the park and went to sit at one of the picnic tables.**

"**Emma, your mom is not bad for having you." He said to her. "You are the best thing in the world. And mommy and I love you very much."**

"**But why would mommy be bad for having me?" She asked.**

"**Angel, grandma and grandpa shouldn't have said that. Your mom was right to have you." He said not sure how to explain this to her. "Your mommy and I were together at a time when I was married to Jessica. And most people find that wrong. But it wasn't, I loved and do love your mom more than anything. When I ended it with her, I had no idea about you. If I had, then I would have been by her side and yours from day one."**

"**Why, if you loved mommy, did you leave her and make her sad?" She asked. "I overheard Uncle Adam and Uncle Jay talking about how sad mommy was while she was expecting me."**

"**At the time, angel, I felt I was needed with Jessica and Ash." He said picking her up and putting her on his lap. "I never meant to make your mommy sad. If I knew how much I hurt her, I would have made it better for her."**

"**They said that mommy cried a lot and they were worried what she was going to do. What did that mean?" She asked as they looked out to the duck pond that was with the park.**

"**It just meant that mommy was sad and they weren't sure if she would be happy again." He replied. He had heard from Adam how devastated Lindsai was but he never knew it was so bad that they worried what she might do. He never meant to hurt Lindsai like that.**

"**Oh. What made mommy happy?" She asked.**

"**You. You being born and being her baby." He replied hugging her. "You are the best thing in mommy's life and she loves you so much. Just like I love you so much. Angel, I never meant to make your mom hurt so much."**

"**Mommy said you have to say you're sorry when you hurt someone, did you tell mommy you were sorry?" She asked.**

"**I did. I told your mom that I was sorry about everything." He replied. "And we forgave each other."**

"**What did mommy do that you had to forgive her for?" She asked.**

"**Just not telling me about you. But I understood that she did that to protect you." He said. "And I know that so, we forgave each other."**

"**Oh, okay." She said. "Can I go play?"**

"**Yes, angel." He said putting her down. She ran to the swings.**

**He knew that not all of her questions were answered but some of them were tough to answer so a five year old could understand them. It was hard to explain an affair to her. It was not something that you would say to a five year old. He couldn't believe that his parents had said that. Lindsai was not bad and she was not the only person in that affair. He was in there too. He had been the one to suggest the affair to begin with. He loved Lindsai and having Emma with her was the best thing in the world. It was something he wouldn't change for anything. **

**Please Review!!  
**


	36. Big Mistake

_**March 15, 2010**_

_**Big Mistake**_

"**Okay, make sure you all watch her." Chris said to the guys. He had Emma by himself at the arena. Lindsai was auditing and Mia had a family emergency. "I don't want what happen last time to happen. Lindsai will kill me and you if Emma goes missing again."**

"**Don't worry, daddy." John Cena said to him. "Everything will be fine."**

"**Okay. Emma, be good and listen to what Jeff and John say." Chris said to his almost six year old.**

"**Okay, daddy." Emma said reading her book.**

**After Chris left, she went over to Jeff and John who were sitting with Big Show.**

"**Let's play." She said to them.**

"**Play what?" Jeff asked her.**

"**Let's make puppets." Emma said to them.**

"**How do we make puppets?" John asked.**

"**I have everything." She said running and bringing her bag. "See felt, construction paper, wiggle eyes, pipe cleaners, markers, scissors and super glue."**

"**Why do you have super glue?" Big Show asked her.**

"**Mia packed it when she couldn't find the other glue." Emma said taking everything out.**

**The guys were soon on the floor making puppets. Emma was between John and Big Show. Jeff was holding the glue to make sure no one got glued. Just as Jeff was putting glue on the puppet for Emma, Matt came in and startled him. It caused Jeff to put glue on Emma and John. No one noticed when Emma put her hand on Big Show to get up.**

"**Uncle Jeff, I'm stuck." She said to them causing everyone to look.**

"**Jeff, did you put glue on me?" John asked seeing that he was attached to Emma's hand. He had been helping her when Jeff was putting the glue on and then he took her hand to help her up.**

"**I might have." Jeff said slowly moving behind Matt.**

"**Did you put glue on me?" Big Show asked seeing that he was stuck to Emma's hand also.**

"**No, but it might have gotten on Emma." He said from behind Matt.**

"**Okay, no one move. We will get some nail polish remover and fix this." Matt said remembering that was what Lindsai had used last time.**

**He rushed to get some out of the bag. He got it out and started putting it on everyone. But nothing was happening and the glue was not coming off.**

"**How did Lindsai do that last time?" Matt asked.**

"**She got a Q-tip." Jeff said handing Matt one. It didn't work either.**

"**What is going on? This worked for Lindsai." Matt said before he read the bottle. "This is no help and Lindsai is going to kill us."**

"**What else can we try?" John asked. "Not that I mind being attached to a pretty girl but we can't stay this way."**

**"Uncle John called me pretty." Emma said laughing.**

"**Let's go find Lindsai or Chris." Matt said walking to the door. Everyone followed which was hard for John, Emma and Big Show because of the height difference.**

**They all made their way down the hall. They ran into Hunter and Shawn.**

"**What's going on?" Shawn asked them.**

"**Well, Jeff glued me to Emma and John." Big Show said.**

"**Okay. Did you try nail polish remover?" Hunter asked. "It always works for my girls."**

"**We tried, it didn't work. I don't understand. It worked for Lindsai last time." Matt said.**

"**I'm sure it will be okay." Shawn said.**

"**Can someone scratch my nose?" Emma asked the group. Shawn bent down and scratched it for her. "Thank you."**

"**You are welcome." Shawn said before he and Hunter walked off.**

"**Let's see if we can find Lindsai." Matt said as the group continued to walk.**

**Emma was enjoying being attached to John and Big Show. Everyone was looking at her as they walked the hallway and she enjoyed the attention.**

"**This is fun." She said with a laugh. "Everyone is looking at me and I like being the center of attention."**

"**Okay, she is so little Jericho." John said with a laugh.**

"**Yeah, she wants the attention on her always." Matt said.**

"**The attention is supposed to be on me. Daddy said so." She said as they saw Jay. **

"**What's going on?" He asked. "Is Emma glued to John?"**

"**Yes and the Big Show." Matt replied.**

"**Did you try the usual ways?" Jay asked.**

"**Yes and nothing worked." Matt said.**

**They soon arrived at the office where Lindsai was. They knocked on the door and entered the office.**

"**What's going on?" Lindsai asked seeing the group. "Why are you all together?"**

"**We were making puppets mommy." Emma said to her.**

"**Okay, but why are you all here?" She asked.**

"**Jeff glued Emma to John and Show." Matt said. "I tried nail polish remover but it didn't work."**

"**Do you have the glue?" She asked him. He handed it over. "This is super, super glue, that is why the nail polish remover didn't work."**

"**What can we do?" John asked.**

"**Matt, get me some water and soap." She said walking over to John, Emma and Big Show. "Jeff, get me some nail polish remover."**

**Everyone got what she asked for. She took the water and added the nail polish remover and soap. She took a Q-tip and rag and slowly unglued everyone. She was glad that she had all this ideas to fix things like this.**

"**Okay. All done and unglued." She said to them. Emma got up and hugged John and Big Show.**

"**Thanks for being glued to me." She said to them. "It was fun."**

"**You are welcome." John said with a laugh hugging her. **

**Big Show did the same and they both left leaving Emma with Lindsai, Jeff, Matt and Jay. Jeff had his head down. He knew that Lindsai was getting ready to lecture him.**

"**Emma, you know not to play with super glue." Lindsai said to her daughter. "Where did you get this?"**

"**Mia packed it because she couldn't find the other glue." Emma said to her.**

"**Okay. Let's let this go for now." Lindsai said to them. "Let's go get your stuff and find daddy."**

**They left and headed back to the locker room. Jeff was glad that Lindsai didn't lecture him. He, Matt and Jay headed to catering. Lindsai and Emma arrived at the locker room and found Chris inside.**

"**Why would you let Jeff watch Emma?" Lindsai asked him.**

"**I technically left her with John and Big Show. Jeff just happened to be there." He said to her. "Why? What happen?"**

"**Jeff managed to get Emma glued to John and Big Show." She replied.**

"**I'm sorry." Chris said to her. **

"**I forgive you." She said to him. She wanted to let things go for now.**

**She decided to let it go on this day and let things be. She didn't want to make a big deal about this right now. She knew Emma was still hurting from what Chris's parents said. So, she let it go and they headed back to the hotel.**

**Please Review!!!**


	37. Question asked and Happy Ending

_**Thanks to Queenofyourworld, RKOsgirl92, and ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx for all the great reviews on this story!!**_

**_This story is now over. Sequel may follow not sure yet, what is your opinion on that? Maybe follow Lindsai and Adam?_**

**_Thanks to everyone who has read this story. I hope you liked it. Please Review the whole story._**

_**April 25, 2010**_

_**Question Asked**_

"**So, you really are going to ask her?" Jeff asked Adam as they sat in the locker room.**

"**I am. I have everything planned out. I am going to ask Lindsai and Emma to marry me." Adam said just as Chris and Matt walked.**

"**You are doing what?" Chris asked him.**

"**I am going to ask Lindsai to marry me." He repeated.**

"**Adam, that's great." Matt said hugging him.**

"**Thanks Matt." He replied. "Chris, are you okay?"**

"**Yeah. I think it is time you ask her. She deserves happiness." Chris replied. He knew that Lindsai loved Adam and it was what she wanted.**

"**Thanks. Well, I better go." Adam said walking out.**

"**Chris, are you really okay with that?" Matt asked. **

"**Yeah. Lindsai and I aren't in love with each other anymore and she deserves to be happy." Chris replied.**

"**Chris, you aren't going to get mad and try to take Emma away are you?" Jeff asked.**

"**No. I don't want to take Emma away from her mother." He replied. "I wont' do that again."**

"**Good. Because Lindsai is a great mother." Matt said.**

"**You are right, she is." Chris replied. "I have to go so, I will see you later."**

**Adam headed to Lindsai's hotel suite. He wanted to ask her and Emma immediately. He knocked on the door.**

"**Adam, what are you doing here?" Lindsai asked him.**

"**I have something I want to ask you and Emma." He said to her.**

"**Okay." She replied. She and Emma sat on the sofa in the suite. "What do you want to ask us?"**

"**Well, Lindsai Grimaldi and Emma Irvine, I was hoping that you both would marry me?" He asked them getting on one knee.**

"**I will marry you." Emma said hugging him.**

"**Thanks, Emma." Adam said with a laugh hugging her back. "Now, how about you Lindsai?"**

"**Yes, like Emma, I will marry you." She said with a smile before kissing him.**

"**Yay!!! We are getting married!" Emma said getting up and dancing around the room.**

"**I take it she is happy." Adam replied watching her.**

"**She is. She has always wanted you to be her dad." Lindsai replied. "Now, in a way, you are."**

"**Good. Because I can't wait to marry you." He replied kissing her.**

"**Now, can I get a brother or sister?" Emma asked coming over to them.**

"**Eventually, peanut." Adam replied. "As long as mommy wants one."**

"**I do. Emma, you will have your sibling eventually." Lindsai said hugging her daughter.**

"**Yay!! I am getting a brother or sister!" Emma said starting to dance around the room again. "Can we go tell everyone?"**

"**Yeah, let's go." Lindsai said taking Emma's hand.**

**As they left the room, they ran into Triple H and Shawn Michaels. Emma ran right up to them.**

"**Guess what?" Emma said as Triple H picked her up.**

"**What?" He asked her. **

"**I am getting married to Uncle Adam and mommy is having me a brother or sister." Emma said to him.**

"**Really?" Shawn said looking at Adam and Lindsai.**

"**She means that Adam and I are getting married and having a baby." Lindsai said before realizing she just told them she was pregnant.**

"**What?" Adam asked her. "You are having a baby?"**

"**Yes. I wanted to wait to tell you." Lindsai replied. "But we are having a baby."**

"**Finally." He said kissing her.**

"**Okay, enough of the lovey stuff." Triple H said putting Emma down. "Emma doesn't need to see that."**

"**Okay, let's go tell everyone else." Lindsai said taking Emma's hand again.**

**They went downstairs and ran into everyone else. Lindsai figured there was no time like the present to tell everyone but Emma beat her to it.**

"**Daddy, guess what?" Emma said running up to Chris.**

"**What angel?" Chris said picking her up.**

"**I am marrying Uncle Adam and mommy is having a baby." She said to him and everyone else.**

"**What?" Chris asked. "You are having a baby?"**

"**Yes. Emma can't seem to wait to tell everyone." Lindsai said with a smile. "Adam and I are getting married and having a baby."**

"**Congrats on that, Lind." Matt said hugging her. "Now Miss Emma can stop asking everyone to have a baby with you."**

"**Yeah, that is the plus side." Lindsai said with a laugh.**

"**Congratulations, Lindsai. You deserve all the happiness." Chris said hugging her.**

"**Thanks, Chris. That means a lot." Lindsai said hugging him.**

"**Adam, congrats on the wedding and the baby." Chris said shaking his hand.**

"**Thanks." Adam replied.**

"**Can we eat?" Emma asked.**

"**Yes." Lindsai said to her.**

**Everyone made their way into the café and had some lunch. Lindsai was happy that things were working out for everyone. Now, she could plan her wedding and be happy with Adam, who had been with her through her pregnancy with Emma and everything else. He really was her best friend and now they were getting married and having a baby, just like it should be.**

**Please Review!! And I hope you have enjoyed going down memory lane with Emma, Lindsai, and the gang.**


End file.
